Starlight and Caverns
by oddrose
Summary: After a misguided decision, Tauriel finally realizes what she wants in life. Leaving the world she knows with a heavy secret, she is prepared to give up everything to create a life with Kili. However, a new plot to sabotage the line of Durin threatens everything the couple hold dear. Fighting old enemies and family conflict, they both realize happiness is not easily won. Kiliel.
1. Prologue

**Hello new readers!**

**This is going to be a kiliel heavy story. It takes place _after_ the movie Battle of the Five Armies, however the ending of the movie is changed. Through flashbacks, it will be shown what happened in this version. But, basically everything up until Thorin, Kili, Fili, and Dwalin go off on their own towards the end is the same. **

**It is rated M for implied, slightly descriptive sexual content and battle gore.**

**With this being just prologue, you can expect the regular chapters after this to be much longer. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Starlight shone down through the treetops, peaking through crevices and gaps in the leaves. In this area of the forest, there was no heavy sickness in the air. Grass and green plants covered the land instead of horrid spider webs and decaying wood. This was home. At least, it had been for nearly six hundred years.

Now, Tauriel wasn't so sure.

With a heavy chest, her fingers lightly traced the outline of her bow, or rather her _new _bow. The memory of her king, Thranduil, slicing through her old companion flashed through her mind momentarily, but she quickly pushed it aside. This bow was perfectly suitable, having been made from the finest materials of the woodland realm. It was a fine weapon, but Tauriel did not know it well enough. Three months was hardly enough time to form a bond between bow and elf.

Her stomach gave another uneasy churn, like it often did when she reminisced of time surrounding the battle. Thinking of it should have brought her relief. Even after going against every order, practically every elven rule, her king forgave her. Of course, Tauriel was no longer captain of the guard. That was expected, but she allowed to return. On top of her gratefulness, there _should_ have been elation.

Instead, Tauriel fought the urge to grip her chest as the ache inside grew worse. She should have stayed inside, she suddenly realized. Although it was ever present, a constant reminder, the ache was always dull when there were other things grabbing her attention. Alone, however, the ache consumed her.

It was here, alone and in pain, that she allowed her mind to think of _him._

"_Mellon_." Tauriel did not have to turn around to know who had silently come behind her. She kept her position, sitting upright on a large boulder and looking into the forest. The figure came onto the rock beside her, holding his own bow. "Why do you sit out here alone?"

"I wished to be by myself," she confessed. Legolas' brows furrowed, but he looked into the forest as well. "I did not mean to worry you."

"You often prefer to be alone now." His voice was firm, but not angry. "I hardly see you at meals. You never wish to spar anymore. You haven't been the same since our return from Erebor, Tauriel. I've tried to let you be, but it's only getting worse."

Tauriel didn't know what to say. Speaking the truth could result in argument she didn't wish to have, or even something quite worse if Legolas were to speak to his father. Being quite familiar with her king's wrath, she was not eager for that outcome.

"Is it because you are no longer captain?" he questioned when she didn't respond. "I'm sure after some time and you've proved yourself once again, my father will restore your title."

"It is not that," she answered, glancing at her friend. Her slight smile did not hide the anguish in her eyes. "My punishment was well deserved, dear _mellon_. Your father was more than fair."

"There was a time when we told each other everything." Legolas watched her smile slowly fade. "Why can you not trust me this time?"

Tauriel let out a nervous rush of air. A painful lump grew in her throat. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd cried in her six hundred years of life and was not happy about adding to the list. However, Legolas was right. He was her closest, dearest friend. If she wanted to cry and spill her darkest secrets, there was nothing to fear from the elf beside her.

"I feel trapped." Her voice wavered and she furiously blinked back the water that threatened to spill from her eyes. "He may have fought well in the battle, but your father still does not care about the sickness in the world, Legolas. We are being confined to our walls and nothing more. That is not a life I want."

"Your kin is here, Tauriel; your home. What more could you desire?"

Tauriel knew he realized the answer as soon as the words escaped his lips. He took in sharp intake of breath and she finally let the tears flow down her cheeks. Like a fire to parchment, the ache ravaged her torso, wracking a heavy sob through her throat.

"I think I'm ill," she confessed, through heavy tears. Legolas was still and silent beside her, like stone. "I know it's impossible, but I _hurt _every day. My stomach feels like rapids and I cannot sleep, even though I am exhausted. I have never been more tired in my life, _mellon_." Legolas did not say anything. Furiously wiping away the trail of tears, Tauriel could not bring herself to look at her friend. Although her confession lifted a small weight off her shoulders, she still felt unwell.

"I do not want to fade," she whispered. "I miss him."

* * *

><p>The arrow embedded itself in the target with a solid <em>thud<em>.

Kili growled under his breath, stalking across the training hall and ripping it from the wood. He glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone had noticed, but it seemed as if he was alone. Breathing a quick sigh of relief, he took his spot across from the long line of targets.

"If I'm not mistaken, that arrow just landed in a target you were _not _aiming for."

He uttered a curse and turned to see his brother leaning against one of the stone pillars. Fili smirked and folded his arms, nodding to the bow in Kili's hands.

"I've missed targets before," Kili lied easily, pulling back his bow a second time. Fili raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "It's a common mistake."

The arrow plunged into the far edge of the round target. Kili muttered a second curse and took another arrow from his quiver. Fili gave an unamused snort from behind him.

"Bofur shared some interesting news today." Kili remained silent, keeping gaze forward. "Turns out you've been volunteering for the night watch every evening for _weeks_." Fili paused, watching his brother's back. "Been missing meals, refused to go hunting-." The arrow flew past the target, clattering against the stone walls "-and now you're missing targets."

Kili firmly set his jaw, concentrating on keeping his mouth shut. As he reached behind him for a fourth arrow, a gloved hand grabbed his wrist and he spun to find his brother directly in front of him.

"You used to talk to me, brother," Fili hissed, his grip growing painfully tight. Kili ripped his arm away, but Fili only leaned in closer, the teasing gone from his eyes. "You're worrying everyone. Uncle thought you were upset about the battle, that we just needed to give you time-."

"I'm _fine_," Kili said through clenched teeth. "I'm not upset about anything. Tell the others they're worrying for nothing."

He tried to turn, Fili grabbed his shoulder, forcing Kili to face him again. "For three months we've been home, Kili! We've taken back Erebor! Our kin sits on the throne! This is everything we've ever hoped for! Why don't you celebrate, _rejoice _with the others? All you've done is avoid everyone." Kili gave him a hard shove, shaking off his hand, but Fili wasn't deterred. "_Kili!_"

For the first time that evening, Kili looked at his brother's face.

Like water bursting from a dam, every emotion, every hatred flare in his chest, agonizing remembrance, and deep longing from the past three months came rushing to him all at once. Even though he spent every second of the day forcing himself to keep _her_ out, his mind was suddenly full of flaming crimson hair and sharp green eyes. A rusted, serrated knife twisted at the wound in Kili's chest and he grimaced, glancing away from the panicked look of his brother's face.

"Just talk to me," Fili whispered, his features softening.

Kili tried to speak, but no words came out. Since before he learned to talk, he'd been confiding in his brother. He trusted Fili with _everything_. Before the battle, there'd never been a secret between them.

"She just-," Kili choked, instantly biting the inside of his lip. Now he looked anywhere, but the pained expression on Fili's face. The memory was all too clear; her soft skin in the moonlight, the small, tortuous gasps that escaped her lips, the back of her head as she walked away, never turning around. "She just _left_."

Fili stayed silent, not trying to hold his brother again, but it only lasted a moment. "It's the she-elf," he whispered. It wasn't a question. "She's the reason."

Giving a stiff, short nod, Kili walked past his brother without looking back.


	2. A Hidden Child

**So, I got some anonymous hate on my tumblr account because of this story. All I have to say in response is **

**1) don't read this if you don't ship kiliel. You'll just make yourself mad **

**2) Even though I have read and adore the books, this is based on the movies. Therefore things are a bit different. Please don't refer to me as "Tolkien hater." **

**3) this is fanfiction for a reason. Obviously it isn't completely in line with the books/movies.**

**Thanks for all the support for the prologue! I hope you all enjoy :)**

**The translations for the elven phrases are on the bottom**

* * *

><p>Tauriel ground the dried herbs with steady hands, occasionally shooting glances to the healer across the room. Caelbes was a kind, gentle elf. Tauriel, now no longer allowed to protect the forest of Mirkwood, decided perusing her skills in healing seemed appropriate and had been studying under the experienced elf for several weeks now.<p>

It had been nearly a week since Legolas confronted her. Although nothing had changed between the two, Tauriel was growing more and more worried with each passing day. Her symptoms of a painful stomach and aches were increasing, occasionally making her drop whatever task she was doing. The exhaustion was worse as well. Tauriel often found herself winded, pausing behind pillars or leaning against closed doors to catch her breath.

And, for obvious reasons, this was not a topic one could be too boisterous about without raising suspicions. Therefore, she suffered in silence.

"Caelbes?" Tauriel did her best to seem merely curious.

"Yes, my dear?" The older elf's high pitched voice answered politely, turning to watch her red-haired student.

"I know how to heal wounds," Tauriel began, watching her dried herbs intently. "But are there any remedies I should know for if someone becomes sick?"

"Sick?" Caelbes repeated. If Tauriel had turned to face her, she was sure she'd see the elf's eyebrows furrowed intently. "Do you mean to heal ill men?"

"Not exactly." The herbs were a thin powder now, but Tauriel kept slowly grinding. "I mean if one of our own feels unwell. Is there any remedy for that?"

Caelbes chuckled lightly. "Young child, we do not succumb to mortal diseases. You should know that."

"Yes," Tauriel agreed. "_Hodoer_, does that mean we never experience pain, except given by a mortal wounds?"

She did not answer right away. The older elf came next to Tauriel, who still stared at the bowl. "Why the sudden interest, if I may ask?"

Tauriel gave a light shrug. "No longer allowed to be a warrior, I wish to focus solely on healing now. To do so, I need all the facts, don't I?" It was not a complete lie.

For a moment, she was worried Caelbes would not answer. Then, the elf gave another soft laugh and folded her hands as she spoke. "You are still very young, Tauriel; just a child in this world. You've yet to see the life circle of an elf. One day, someone you know will fade and you will see what a tragic, painful ordeal it is. When the light from an elf's life leaves, their soul is quick to follow."

Her stomach rolled nervously and Tauriel had the sudden urge to vomit. She pushed it away. "That's the only time, though? An elf only feels pain when they fade?" Fear rocked through her veins. If what Caelbes said was true, then Tauriel truly was fading.

"That and mortal wounds." Caelbes smiled affectionately. "And obviously pregnancy."

Tauriel felt as though a boulder slammed into her gut.

"You've yet to see that as well," she continued, oblivious to Tauriel's nervous, quick breaths. "Perhaps someday soon, there will be a new elfling in Mirkwood. You'd be surprised at how mortal we become."

"Mor-mortal?" Tauriel stammered. Her hands had stopped grinding and were instead frozen in place.

"Oh, yes. Carrying a child greatly weakens our bodies. Exhaustion and horrible aches reduce us to practically mortal men." Glancing down, she saw the fine powder and hastily picked up the bowl. "Ah, thank you my dear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to put this in the stores."

She must have been hiding her panic well, because Caelbes gracefully swept from the room without another glance at the young elf. As the door closed behind her, a panicked gasp burst through Tauriel's slightly parted lips and another roll of nausea coursed through her stomach. Her mouth was painfully dry, opening and closing with no words.

Pregnancy?

A whirlwind of memories floored through her mind. Suddenly, the old ruins they had been perched against were crystal clear. Tauriel could feel the old stone under her fingertips. She saw the moonlight, bouncing off her pale hands as they caressed the scruff on his jaw. His desperate plea echoed in her ears, pulling painfully at the strings in her chest.

Her eyes burned and her cheeks flushed as she remembered the heat of Kili pressed against her, the deep noises that came from the back of his throat. It had been wrong; so painfully, deliciously wrong that neither thought of the consequences of that moment.

"No," she whispered harshly. Shaking, trembling fingers lightly touch above her waist, skimming the outside of her dress. "This is not possible."

However, even she knew, the words were a lie.

* * *

><p>Tauriel's boots echoed loudly in the wide halls.<p>

She wasn't sure how much time she spent in the healer's chamber, desperately trying to clear her mind and process the situation. Although she was still in slight disbelief, Tauriel had hurried from the room as soon as she was certain she could give the pretense that everything was normal.

Keeping away from the throne room, her eyes searched wildly for her friend. Her original plan of waiting things out, perhaps making small trip to Erebor in the future, flew out the window with the knowledge she was carrying life. The urgency had changed. Time was ticking now. Her new strategy required all the help Legolas would be willing to give her.

Passing the front gate, Tauriel paused before addressing the guardsmen. "Has Lord Legolas gone into the forest?"

One of the guardsmen nodded. "Yes. He left with the guard earlier this morning to hunt a pack of orcs."

"Orcs?" Tauriel questioned, momentarily distracted. "What are orcs doing in Mirkwood?"

Unfortunately, the guardsmen knew no more on the subject and Tauriel hurried away. For a moment, she craved to fetch her bow and join the hunt, but her punishment loomed over her. With Legolas gone, she would not be able to execute the first part of her plan, so instead Tauriel went to her sleeping chambers.

Nerves racked her body, threatening to unsettle her mind once again, but she didn't let herself dwell on them. Tauriel busied herself, hastily throwing together her duel daggers, bow, and quiver. Fetching her travelling cloak as well, Tauriel gave the room, the place she'd lived the past six hundred years, a small glance before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Restlessly completing her tasks seemed to be a good thing. The more she rushed herself, the less she thought of the issue at hand. She was lucky that everyone seemed to be busy with various hobbies and chores. Tauriel saw no one as she descended into the lowest levels of the kingdom, arriving in the stables.

Erebor was not a far journey, especially if she rode on horseback. Tauriel knew she needed speed. She had to reach the mountain before anyone realized she was gone. Hopefully, Legolas would be able to deter that.

Stashing away her items, Tauriel saddled one of the many horses, a beautiful Buckskin animal that she'd never ridden before.

"_Saesa omentien lle_," she whispered, running a hand along the thick mane. "You'll have to forgive me, new friend. I am not too familiar with your kind."

Tauriel knew elves who had sacred bonds with their animals, even spoke to them, but she had yet to make such a connection. Horses were not practical when it came to venturing through the web-invested forest of Mirkwood.

Suddenly, from several levels above her, there was the faint sound of a horn. She was well familiar with the noise. It meant the guard had returned. Securing the horse in its stall, she gave it a compassionate smile.

"_Esta sinome mellon_. Soon, we will have to ride fast."

Making sure her weapons and cloak were well hidden in the stall, in case anyone should come down before she returned, Tauriel ascended to the main level, keeping her keen eyes open for Legolas. Of course, she _knew _he'd be with his father, but she had been desperately hoping to catch him elsewhere.

When it became apparent Legolas was nowhere but the obvious place, Tauriel begrudgingly approached Thranduil's throne room, striding up the long, winding steps. Standing tall and projecting confidence, she passed the guards and froze, realizing she'd come at the wrong moment.

Legolas was indeed with his father, but standing in front of the throne in deep discussion. While his son was obviously bothered by something, Thranduil seemed quite impassive to the conversation.

"Ah, Tauriel," Thranduil said calmly, waving a hand in greeting. Legolas turned and watched as she stood by his side. "Legolas and the guard have just returned from taking down an orc pack. Its shame you could not have joined them."

"My Lord," she greeted stiffly, ignoring the jab at her expense. "I did not mean to interrupt your discussion."

"There is no discussion." The words were directed to his son, who narrowed his eyes at the comment. "We are finished here."

"Father," Legolas brandished a torn piece of cloth, or perhaps it was a type of paper, in front of Thranduil. Tauriel could not tell. "We need to find someone who has the ability to read this. I am sure there are more packs out there. This could lead us-."

"If the orcs are not here," Thranduil drawled, "then they are no concern to us. There are few in Middle Earth that have the ability read Black Speech, son. I will not waste resources sending our people searching for that old wizard, just because you found a piece of writing in the possession of orcs."

"The symbol of Durin is no coincidence." Tauriel, who had been debating on whether or not to stay, snapped to attention at Legolas' words. "Do we not warn the dwarves?"

"No. Our concern is our own people. Dispose of the parchment now, my son." Thranduil then looked to Tauriel, eyes hard and unmoving. She was being dismissed as well.

Turning on their heels, the pair left the watchful eye of their king. Tauriel caught Legolas' eye and silently led him to a near deserted hallway. The afternoon sun was growing low and Tauriel inwardly cursed. She wanted to leave before nightfall.

"You found that parchment with orcs?" she questioned. "With the sign of Durin?"

"Yes." Legolas handed her the cloth to examine herself. The fabric was rough, but thin. Strange black markings covered it, but there was no mistaking the small symbol that represented the line of Durin. "There are more packs out there, but they left our lands before we caught up to them."

Tauriel's chest grew hot. Out of their lands, but free to pillage and destroy other regions, but she would not start that argument again. "Do you plan to destroy it as your father said?"

Legolas eyed her carefully. "Tauriel, we cannot go to Erebor. It is against the king's orders."

"We will not be going," she agreed, turning and beginning to descent back to stables. Legolas was quickly behind her. "I will take it. We do not know what this is. It could be orders to murder them in their beds for all we know. Its need to be read immediately."

"Tauriel!" She did not slow down. "Even if you do take it to Erebor, you will still need someone who can read it. I doubt Thorin Oakenshield is familiar with Black Speech."

"Your father spoke of the wizard. Unless my memory has started to fail me, he had plans of returning the Halfling back East. Have you heard any word of their journey?"

"No," Legolas admitted. They were in stables now. He watched, in slight disbelief, as she revealed the already-saddled horse. "You were leaving before you knew about the parchment."

Tauriel ignored his last comment, guilt slowly blossoming over her chest. "Then the wizard still remains in Erebor. They need to know what it is coming for them. _Mellon_, I have a favor to ask of you."

"You will not be accepted," Legolas said slowly, watching her with firm eyes. As she had done to him, he ignored her last statement. "What you want, it is not possible Tauriel. There is no future for you there."

"If that is the case," she began quietly, "then I need to find out for myself. I cannot stay confined here forever."

She had the momentarily fear that Legolas would not to allow her to go. He didn't understand the undying need she felt for the young dwarf, nor was he aware of the life inside her. Mirkwood would always hold a place for Legolas, but for Tauriel, it had run out of space. She did not belong there anymore.

"I cannot hold off my father indefinitely." Tauriel breathed a sigh of relief and slung herself onto the back of the horse. Almost as if he sensed her high energy, he pulled on the reins directing himself to the door leading outside. "He will not be pleased you disobeyed him again."

"I will deal with his wrath when the time comes," she proclaimed, gathering the reins. "Deceive him, Legolas. Do not let yourself get into trouble for my actions."

"_Mellon." _His tone of voice started her. It was too soft, too compassionate. Tauriel steadied her horse, waiting for him to continue. "This will not end well. It will fail."

Tauriel wanted to say more to her lifelong friend. It was wrong to leave him on such hard terms, but he would never understand. She was tired of trying.

"We will see about that." With those as her final words, she gave the animal a rough kick and without a last glance, rode into the darkening forest.

For the first part of her journey, galloping along the narrow path, weaving in and out of trees, Tauriel went through her last conversation with Legolas, wondering what she could have done differently. Dejectedly, she wondered if she'd ever see him again.

It wasn't until a couple hours later, with the sky becoming a deep gray, that Tauriel caught a glance of the large mountain through a gap in the trees. She was reminded once again of what she held and her thoughts wandered to the dwarves. Would they accept her? Would they deem her child an unnatural atrocity and cast her away?

What would Kili do?

Kili. The strings in her chest pulled at the thought of his name. There were still several hours until she would be arriving at the base of the mountain, but nothing would be able to prepare her for their reunion. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation and Tauriel thought of the child that lay there.

"_Asca_ _mellon_," Tauriel said fiercely. The horse's legs pumped faster beneath her. "We must ride fast."

Unknown to her, many miles ahead in the thickets and trees, orcs waited silently in the night, eager for flesh and blood with a dark hunger.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mellon<em>-friend**

**_Hodoer_-Wise One**

**_Saesa omentien lle-_pleasure meeting you**

**_Esta sinome_-rest here**

**_Asca_-hurry**


	3. Some She-Elf

**Thanks for the amazing reviews everyone! They definitely make me smile! This chapter marks the beginning of Tauriel and Fili's brotp :) Unfortunately, the big "Kili and Tauriel Reunion" will not be until the next chapter.**

**Keep in mind, Erebor is still relatively empty except for Bilbo, Gandalf, and the thirteen dwarves.**

* * *

><p>"I don't like it."<p>

Thorin's words were too loud, although he had spoken them rather quietly. Even the slight _puffs _as Gandalf smoked his pipe were loud in Kili's ears. The night air around them was silent and thick, like a wet blanket had been draped over the land. The only movement were the few visible fires scattering the half-built remains of Dale, but even those seemed small and lifeless.

"It's far too quiet," his uncle continued, glancing at his two nephews and the old wizard as he spoke. "Even the ravens have fallen silent."

Kili had been on the night watch when he suspected something was wrong. There was no proof or evidence, but it just felt_off_. When Fili and Thorin joined him, simply passing through, they had felt it too and it wasn't long before Gandalf was on top of the wall as well.

"If you valued my opinion," Gandalf began, eyeing Thorin carefully, "I would say there are some unsavory characters passing through your lands. Nothing is more silent than dark creatures."

It was true. Kili remembered how well the spiders in Mirkwood were able to surprise their entire company and how close the wargs got to them before they realized they were being hunted. There was definitely something out there.

"C'mon Kili." Fili gave his brother's shoulder an enthusiastic shove and he smiled slightly in response. "Let's go check it out."

"I am not sure that would be wise," Gandalf cautioned. "Whatever it is might just be passing by the lake down below, travelling West. Wasting your man power could be dangerous."

"And let them harm whoever is down there?" Thorin questioned. "I think not."

"You know as well as I do, Thorin Oakenshield, that orcs and goblins become rather excited when they find new victims." Gandalf looked to the brothers disapprovingly. "We would know if anyone was in danger."

Suddenly, like a knife cutting through the dark blanket, a screech erupted through the night air. Instinctively, Kili's fingers twitch to his quiver and Fili's hand jerked to the sword at his side. They, along with the other dwarves inside the mountain, knew that sound all too well. After a moment of silence, as the four watched dark land with surprised eyes, there was another.

"They're far away," Kili muttered. "The sound is echoing off the mountain."

"Go." Thorin looked to his heir, then back to Gandalf. "I think we know now."

* * *

><p>Tauriel was not sure how long she'd been racing against death.<p>

She was splattered heavily with dark, thick blood. It coated the dagger she held in one hand, while the other was held tightly onto her horse's reins. They kept coming, one after another. Some fell from the trees, while others raced along the ground. The sounds of slicing flesh and the creatures choking on their own blood blurred with the passing forest.

It had happened so quickly. One moment, she was making good time; galloping evenly through the forest. Then, the first orc came at her and, although she had quickly removed its head from its shoulders, she realized she was in trouble. Her horse was no fool either. Like an arrow it shot through the trees, dodging the creatures with an uncanny intelligence, but there were too many.

Tauriel sliced through another jugular as her horse raced along the water side. They were at the lake now. Soon, especially at the speed they were going, she'd reach the base of the mountain and Erebor was only a small trek after that.

However, that was only if she didn't get herself killed first.

Her mind, overwhelmed with a strange mixture of adrenaline and exhaustion, was growing cloudy. Whether she'd been fighting the orcs for five minutes or five hours, she did not know. Everything was blood and snarling mouths. Moments ago, she'd been too slow as an orc propelled itself from a boulder above her. It managed to twist its jagged weapon into her arm and as she cried out, she shoved it off her body. The horse instantly shattered its skull.

"_Noro lim!"_ Tauriel shouted. The horse's hooves thundered over the rough ground, rounding the edge of the lake. She might have managed to get ahead of the pack, but the screeches were growing louder behind her, instilling a bone-chilling fear. The idea of her dying, carrying Kili's child, on the lakeshore brought a new sense of frenzied urgency. "_Noro lim!"_

* * *

><p>"They're rounding the lake," Kili announced. From his spot on top of a large rock formation, he could see the entire lake before him, along with the remains of Laketown. Fili was below him, brandishing his sword and watching the lake closely. "I can't see them, only hear them."<p>

"Can you see what they're chasing?" Fili asked. "It must be something fast."

"No. The trees are too thick along the shore." The screeches and snarls were growing closer. Soon, they'd break through the edge of the forest and be near the base of the mountain; right where the two brothers were waiting. His fingers strummed along his bow, waiting for the first sign of the filth. "Who do you think it could be?"

"People from Dale?" Fili suggested, not taking his eyes off the forest. It would be any second now.

"I didn't see anyone leave," Kili answered. "Besides, I doubt any of those townspeople could outrun orcs for this long."

Fili snorted, but it was cut off as a shape suddenly burst from the tree line. It was tan horse with a dark mane, racing at an astonishing speed across the rocky ground. The darkness of night hid its rider's face from them, but the moonlight seemed to illuminate the flowing red hair. Fili heard the strangled gasp from his brother's lips, but there was no time to discuss it. A mere second after the horse, orcs plowed through the trees closely on its heels.

"Kili shoot them!" Fili shouted, immediately racing down the sloping ground. Before the words were even out of his mouth, an arrow flew over his head hitting the nearest orc right between its eyes.

Blood was leaking heavily from the wound on Tauriel's arm. A gasp escaped her lips as a stray branch on the tree line whipped across her face. After hours of riding by the trees, she was finally in the open air. The lake still laid beside her, but there were no longer thick trees concealing her.

Orcs were still behind her and she knew they were closing in. The horse beneath her was growing weary. Its legs were pumping slower and the breath coming from it was heavy and loud. Poor animal. Tauriel felt for the creature. Without it, she would have died hours ago.

Tauriel dared to turn around, check to see where her enemy was, and was surprised to see two fall, arrows embedded in their skulls. Looking wildly in front of her, her keen eyes saw a familiar dwarf racing towards her and, further above the mountain, the one she'd been searching her.

"Kili." Her voice was breathless and unbelieving. It seemed odd, after all these months of wanting, he was finally in her sight.

The distraction cost her. From behind, an orc flung itself at her back. Tauriel gave out a cry as she tried to stab it, but she only managed to fall off her horse. She slammed into the ground, still in a tight wrestling match of blades with the orc. It snarled close to her face. The smell of decaying flesh filled her nostrils and she gritted her teeth, flinging her blade into its chest. More unnatural blood spilled from the open wound, soaking the front of Tauriel in its sticky warmth.

Tauriel flung the body off her, swaying slightly. Everything on her ached from pain and exhaustion. There was no time to get her bow. Gripping her dagger and pulling the other from her back, she swung at her nearest attacker.

More blood splattered on her front. She was vaguely aware of the blonde dwarf fighting. He'd reached the pack of orcs and was taking down far more than she could have. He wasn't plagued with whatever sickness was in her body.

Suddenly, several orcs around her went down in a row, all with arrows sticking from their heads. Turning, she tried to find Kili, but everything was going blurry. Blackness was seeping onto the edge of her vision. Behind her, things were quiet. It took a few seconds for her sluggish brain to realize the dwarf had killed the remaining orcs, with the help of Kili firing from afar.

Kili. She sunk to her knees. Was this what it felt like to lose consciousness? It had never happened to her before. Would it hurt the baby? The baby. Fear surged through her body again.

Like a dead weight, her torso fell over but before it hit the ground, two strong hands grabbed her.

"Wake up. Wake up," a voice mumbled above her. Her eyes were only half open, but she knew it wasn't the dwarf she wanted. "Kili! Hurry up!"

The last thing she heard was someone screaming her name from afar, before her head fell back and her eyes closed.

* * *

><p><em>Kili walked swiftly through the lower level of the ruins. Azog's voice boomed from above him, but he couldn't see the Pale Orc. Knowing Fili had been headed his direction, Kili was desperate to find a way out.<em>

_Finally, there was a doorway leading outside. Across the frozen river, he saw Thorin, Dwalin, and Bilbo all gazing in horror at the top of the ruins. Walking cautiously, he side stepped out, careful of any enemy that might try to take a shot at him. However, it suddenly became apparent the enemy wasn't concerned about him in that moment._

_Paralyzing fear erupted through his body as he looked up. Fili was twisting and kicking, struggling to rip himself from the grasp of Azog. It was like someone poured ice into his veins. He couldn't move, couldn't react. Even if he managed to make his feet move, it wouldn't matter. Fili would be dead before he reached the second step._

_"__Go!" Fili screamed. He clawed at the arm holding him, but Azog only laughed. It was deep, sickening sound and Kili narrowed his eyes. "Run!"_

_The orc spoke something directed to Thorin, but Kili was only paying attention to his brother. He shouldn't have left him. Fili had said once he belonged with his brother. Guilt filled Kili's chest. He should have done the same thing._

_Azog raised his weapon and Kili froze, hearing his uncle shout Fili's name from behind him. No. Not Fili. Not brother._

_Then, flying in from somewhere behind him, an elven dagger embedded itself into Azog's shoulder. The Pale Orc shouted, yelling in pain. In his agony, Fili twisted out of his grasp. He hit the stone and, dodging one of the orc's mace's, rolled off the ledge._

_Kili had only a second to react. Throwing himself under his brother, both boys crumpled against the stone. Fili yelled out and Kili groaned under his brother's weight, but it was a better result than Fili's head cracking against the stone._

_"__Nice catch," Fili muttered, getting off his brother._

_"__Nice job getting captured," Kili teased, earning himself a punch to the shoulder._

_"__Kili!" Thorin's voice boomed across the frozen river. "Fili! Run!"_

_Orcs screeched and snarled from above them. Azog's infuriated shouts cracked in their ears. Hearing the orcs hit the ground behind them, Kili looked frantically across the ice. Next to their kin and Bilbo, a familiar red-haired elf stood holding onto only one dagger._

* * *

><p>Tauriel's body felt too heavy.<p>

It was taking too much effort to turn her head and move her fingers. Even her eyelids didn't want to open. It felt as though her blood had been replaced with liquid lead. A groan escaped her lips and she became aware how dry her throat was.

There were voices, but they were hushed and urgent. Air gently passed her face, and hands were gripping her side and legs. The throbbing in her temple prevented too many thoughts, but after a moment she realized she was being carried.

Kili glanced down again at her face; the face that'd been haunting his dreams for months. It was cruel gift from his ancestors. The world decided to give him what he desperately prayed for, but they delivered her to him covered in blood.

"She's not moving," Kili hissed for the hundredth time. Tauriel was limp in his arms. Her head lolled backwards, red hair spilling onto the floor. Warm blood from her arm was seeping through his tunic. "_She's not moving."_

"I know!" Fili whispered. "You need to calm down. We don't need everyone knowing before we tell Thorin."

Kili shifted the elf in his arms, before continuing down the stone hallway. He had to admit, it was awkward carrying someone who was a full six inches taller than he was, but at least she was light. Glancing down again, he took note of how pale her face growing, even for an elf.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Kili muttered. "I can't tell how much of this blood is hers."

Fili stopped in his tracks and thrust his open arms in Kili's direction. "Give her to me. You're going to drop her if you keep worrying like that."

"No," Kili started, "I'm fine-."

"No, you aren't," Fili said firmly. "You're making yourself crazy. Give her to me. I'll take her to your chambers. Go tell Thorin. He's most likely still up waiting to hear about the orcs. You know more about her than I do, so it'll sound better coming from you."

Kili didn't hand her over right away. It seemed wrong. He finally had _her _in his arms and his brother was asking him to pass her off. Fili was right, of course. He was fretting like a mad man and not thinking clearly. He was in no state to be carrying an injured woman.

Even though it pained him greatly to do so, Kili carefully set her in Fili's arms. His brother smiled reassuringly at him and Kili tried to return it, taking a couple steps back.

"Just-just be careful," Kili stammered.

His brother rolled his eyes. "Damn, I was planning on using her as target practice." Kili didn't laugh, so Fili nodded towards the hallway. "Hurry up, then. On your way wake up Oin. We'll need him to check her over." Fili turned, leaving Kili still slightly stunned in the hallway. Leave it to his brother to be completely undone about an some elf.

Although, now that he thought about it this wasn't just _some elf. _He remembered her. It was her dagger that pierced Azog, allowing him to break free of the orc's grasp. Without her, Fili would have been run through with twisted metal. That, and counting the numerous times she'd saved his reckless brother's ass, Fili owed her. Carrying her limp body through the halls was a small price to pay for both their lives.

"You're-you're not him." Her voice made him jump. It was dry, mumbled through slightly parted lips. Her eyes were still closed.

"No, I'm his brother." He wasn't sure if she could even hear him. "He'll be back soon."

She was trying to move. He could feel her muscles twitching and her eyelids fluttered, before falling closed again. Fili caught a better grip on her and tried to quicken his pace. The faster he laid her down and Oin looked her over, the better. He knew elves could handle more injuries than dwarves or men, but her small breaths were bothering him.

"He has to know…I was coming before-before I knew." She'd evidently giving up on moving or opening her eyes, because the words tumbled from her lips with her head still hanging back. "He has to know."

"He will," Fili assured her, although he had no idea what she talking about. He wondered if she even knew what she was saying. "Don't worry."

"He'll be mad," she mumbled. "But he-he has to know."

Ever so slightly, small enough that Fili almost missed it, her fingers twitched towards her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Noro lim<em>-run faster**


	4. A Confession

**I have received a few requests to have a warning when M content will be present. I will definitely do that! And for anyone who is against reading the M material, feel free to shoot me a PM when there is a chapter with an M rating and I'd be happy to describe what happened in the chapter or tell you where exactly you can skip.**

**So, this chapter has Thorin's initial discovery of Tauriel, but not his big blowout (I know some are quite eager for that) but you do have the beginning of a Tauriel/Kili reunion :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blood pounded thickly in his ears. Kili did his best to steady his breath and calm his frantic heartbeat as he approached his uncle's chambers. He didn't want to deal with this right now. Thorin was going to furious when he found out an elf was taking refuge in his kingdom. Kili only hoped he'd be able to distil the anger for a while, at least until Tauriel awoke and talked to him herself.<p>

But who knew when she would awake? He'd never seen an elf collapse like that before. He didn't even know that was possible. Thankfully, Oin would be looking over her soon, if he wasn't already. It had only been moments ago that he'd pounded on the old dwarf's door, stammering there was an injured traveler in his chambers with Fili. Without the giving the situation proper explaining, Kili rushed away, leaving the slightly confused and tired dwarf behind.

He quickly reached Thorin's chambers. Kili hammered his fist on the large, wooden door several times. Just when he was contemplating forgetting the whole thing and heading back to find Tauriel, it swung open. To his surprise, it was Gandalf on the other side, gesturing for Kili to enter.

"Master Kili," the old wizard welcomed. "Your uncle has been waiting for you."

A large fire in the hearth warmed the room, casting large shadows on the towering stone walls and columns. Thorin was seated at an impressive wooden table, reading over multiple scrolls. He glanced up when Kili entered, offering a small nod of welcome, before looking back down. Gandalf remained in the background, smoking his ever present pipe.

"I expected _both_ my nephews to provide me a report of their onslaught," Thorin stated, scratching a quill across the parchment. "Especially since one of them expects to become King under the Mountain."

"Fili would have been here," Kili defended, "but there was an incident."

Thorin's hand holding the quill paused and from across the room, Gandalf narrowed his eyes questionably.

"Is your brother alright?" Thorin demanded. "What happened?"

"Fili is fine," Kili answered quickly. "We found the orcs and disposed of them, Uncle; just as you ordered."

"And the incident?"

"Ah, uh yes." Kili shuffled his feet and suddenly found the stone on the floor quite interesting. Avoiding his uncle's stern gaze and the smirk hidden under Gandalf's beard, he clasped his hands behind his back. "They were chasing a traveler on horseback. She was injured, but Fili was able to reach her before they did too much harm."

"She outran them for quite a long time," Gandalf mused. "Especially for being on her own."

"Where is she now?" Thorin questioned. He pushed away from the desk, ignoring his scrolls and letters for the moment. Kili shifted uneasily.

"Here," he answered. "Her horse was unharmed and we used it to carry her up the mountain. Fili took her to one of them chambers to rest and I fetched Oin before coming here." Kili thought it best to keep out the fact Tauriel was in _his _bed. "She needed medical attention."

Thorin stood in front of the hearth, leaning on the stone mantle. "You brought the woman here? If I recall, Kili, Dale has its own healers. Did you not think to keep her with own people?"

"She was not from Dale," Kili replied, watching his uncle carefully. "They weren't her people."

"You misunderstood," Thorin said easily. "While we have no quarrel with Dale, I would rather Erebor not fraternize with the race of Men unnecessarily. You could have left her with one of their healers."

"Ah, very good point Uncle." Kili gave a wide smile, but Thorin did not return it. "However, it would _seem _that she, is in fact,_not _part of that particular race."

Thorin pinched his fingers on the bridge of nose, giving a loud sigh, before slightly shaking his head. "It is late, Kili. No riddles."

Kili's smile fell and he let out a nervous breath of air. Silently wishing his brother was standing beside him, he shuffled his feet one more time before speaking. "Well, the woman seems to be an elf and uh-I believe Erebor was her destination."

There was a long moment of agonizing silence. Determined to be undaunted, Kili kept eye contact with his king. Thorin did not move or speak. Realizing he was headed for trouble, Kili cleared his throat before continuing.

"We know her, Uncle. She was the one on Ravenhill with us near three months ago."

Thorin's face softened. Kili had said the magic words. The memory of their close encounter with death still hung fresh in his mind and his youngest nephew knew it.

"And that is where Fili is?" Thorin questioned, his voice stiff and firm.

"Yes." _And where I'd rather be_, but Kili did not say that out loud. "As I said before, she is wounded, Uncle. I am sure her reason for being here is important."

Thorin nodded slowly, turning to look at Gandalf. The old wizard did nothing, but slightly raise his eyebrows.

"It is too late to do anything about it this evening." No yelling. No curses. No disowning his youngest nephew. Kili almost smiled, but managed to keep his face straight as Thorin continued. "The only reason I am not throwing her limp body out the front gate is because I owe her your lives. The moment she awakes, I need to know her business here, understood?"

Kili nodded eagerly and, when his uncle started back to his table, took the hint of his dismissal. The moment the heavy door closed behind him, he was sprinting. His steps echoed loudly against the rock and stone, but he hardly noticed.

By the grace of Mahal, Thorin had not lost his temper. Kili was sure he was silently fuming, contemplating going back on his decision to not throw her out, but for the moment he accepted there was an elf in his kingdom. It was step in the right direction.

Slipping around a dark corner, Kili slid in front of his room just as Fili walked out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Is she alright?" Kili asked immediately. "Oin already in there?"

"I wouldn't leave her alone, idiot." Fili rolled his eyes. "'Course he's in there. Kicked me out as soon as he started taking her vest off. Surprised you're here though. I would have thought Uncle'd be cursing your ear off until morning."

Kili forced a grin. "We're lucky she saved your life."

"_Both _our lives," Fili corrected. He leaned against the cold wall, watching his brother carefully. "And speaking of lives, I think hers is well intact. She spoke after you left. Mumbling about how she needed to tell you something."

Kili leaned against the opposite wall, shaking his fingers across his scalp. He wanted to believe she was here for him, but everything she said that night tugged at the back of his mind. She'd made her point quite clear.

"You said she left." Fili continued when his brother didn't respond. He folded his arms, watching his brother's reaction with a straight face. Kili didn't move his gaze from the floor. "Did you ask her to stay?"

He nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. "Twice. Once after the dragon was killed and again after we won the battle. She said no both times."

His brother didn't lecture him on his love for an elf. He didn't belittle him or call him a fool. He didn't even state what a dishonor it would be to feel such things. For that, Kili was grateful.

"She's here for some reason," Fili sighed. "And I doubt it's just on business."

Before Kili could answer, the door opened and Oin slid out. His sleeves were rolled up and there were faint traces of blood on his fingertips.

"Is she okay?" Kili pressed. Oin had hardly been in there for any time at all.

"Stop yer fussin," the dwarf growled, but a small smile tugged at his lips. "The she-elf is goin to be fine. I've got to do a full examination, but it looks like the only place with considerable bleedin is her arm. I'll stitch it as soon as I've checked over the rest of her."

"Make sure you check her stomach," Fili piped up. "She kept trying to touch it when she was half-unconscious. Might be an irritated cut there or something."

Oin nodded, then pulled something from his pocket. "I only stopped to give this to ya boys. I was takin off her outer layers and it fell from her clothes. Could be the reason she's here at all."

Fili was closer, so he took the faded cloth. Kili came to stand by him and as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes grew wide. Dark language splattered the page, written in an ink blacker than the darkest nights. He'd seen these before. They were messages that were passed among orc packs.

However, this one had the sign of Durin planted right in the middle.

"I'm going to Uncle and Gandalf," Fili said firmly. "Stay here. Although, I'm sure you were going to do that anyway."

Kili nodded, then slid down onto the cold, hard floor. Oin would be adamant on not letting him in there as he removed the clothing of an injured woman. Although, Kili had actually done that to this particular elf, but he didn't want to upset the tired dwarf.

Leaning his head against the wall, he thought of the rough cloth in Fili's hand. That was why she came. It made perfect sense. Obviously the elves of Mirkwood came across it and, being captain of the guard, it was her duty to deliver the ominous message. Her task was to warn his family, nothing else.

No. They could have sent another elf. Tauriel could have refused and asked a subordinate to deliver it. She came here because she wanted to. Kili was sure of it.

When she awoke, Kili was going to remind her just how much he loved her and this time, he wouldn't let her walk away.

* * *

><p>The first thing she was aware of was warmth.<p>

Like she had sunk into a steaming hot spring, Tauriel was covered with a soft, heated glow; a contrast to the pain and hysteria she was feeling before. Her head was still heavy, but the blurriness had disappeared. Attempting to open her eyes and squinting at the sudden light, she was surprised to see stone walls above her.

Tauriel shifted slightly, realizing for the first time since awakening that her feet were hanging off the bed she was on. Her muscles were sore and something was wrapped tightly on her left arm. Letting out a small groan, she lifted her head to get a better grasp on her surroundings.

"Tauriel?"

Air rushed from her lungs. The sound of a chair scraping back and heavy boots tearing across the room accompanied her strangled gasp as she struggled to push herself up. The soreness was forgotten as two rough, callused hands suddenly grasped the sides of her face.

He was there. Kili gazed at her with wide, unbelieving eyes from the side of the bed. His hair was slightly longer from the last time she'd seen him. There was no beard, but still the heavy scruff that covered his jaw. The most notable change were his eyes. Though the brown orbs were bright and excited, dark circles hung below them and tugged at Tauriel's chest.

"Kili," she gasped, tentatively raising her uninjured arm to stroke his face. A breathless laugh escaped his slightly parted lips as he leaned into her touch, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones. "I-I can't believe-_it's you_."

"Oh Mahal." His voice was hoarse and deep. It triggered the memory of his muttered curses and groans of pleasure that night, sending a wave of heat down Tauriel's spine. "You have no idea how much I've longed to hear your voice again."

Too many thoughts, things she wanted and _needed_ to say, were coursing through her mind. Tauriel desperately wanted to belt out that she was carrying his child. She needed to inform him how much she longed to return to his arms and make sure he understood how guilty her decision left her.

Instead of doing any of this, all she managed was to choke out the words, "I'm _so _sorry."

"Shh," he said softly, still smiling crookedly. "Don't. It's not your fault."

"It is," she said hurriedly. Her fingers fell from his face, clinging to the leather on his shoulders. His hands didn't leave her cheeks and guilt and sorrow erupted through her body. "I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed. I should have-."

"I should have stopped you," Kili interrupted. Kneeling on the bed beside her, his hands started to roam; caressing her jaw, running through her hair, and stroking down her arms, being mindful of the bandage. It was almost as if he didn't believe she was there. Tauriel still clung to his shoulders, her face even with chest. "Letting you walk away was the most foolish decision of my life."

"But-I-," Tauriel stammered, feeling his fingers lock into her hair. "I'm the one who said those awful things. You should be angry with me."

He pressed his forehead against hers. The air caught in her throat as his warm breath brushed against her face. "They were honest words. Do not be ashamed you said them."

"I was so confused." Her chest was falling heavily now as the words rushed from her lips. The hand not tangled in her hair was gently rubbing her back now. Tightening her hold on him, she refused to pull her forehead away from his own. "Everything happened so quickly and then, it was over. I did not know what to do."

"It won't be like that again," Kili whispered, firmly. "I promise you. We will do it right this time; the proper way."

The proper way. That would have been an appropriate proposition if she was a dwarrowdam or possibly if he was of elf kind. Unfortunately, there was no _proper way_ for the two races to easily come together in the way they both desired; especially with one of them carrying a child out of wedlock.

"I don't think we can."

Kili froze at her words. Tauriel was aware of the multiple meanings the muttered comment held, but she didn't immediately clarify. Anxiousness overtook the guilt in her veins, but it was not alone. For the first time since the discovery of her pregnancy, she felt an odd sort of excitement. The time to tell him had presented itself.

"What do you mean we can't?" He pulled away to gaze down at her face. His brows furrowed together, but his hands didn't leave her. "I meant what I said before, Tauriel. I am not afraid. I do not care what our families say. I know you are upset and, although there's no reason for you to, you feel guilty, but you're here now. That's what matters."

Tauriel laughed lightly at his words. "You have not changed, _Melamin_." Kili's face softened at the last word. That was one elven endearment he was quite familiar with. "But there's much we have to talk to about."

"I know. Oin tended to your wounds and the parchment fell from your pocket," Kili explained. The name sounded familiar to Tauriel. Glancing down, she saw she was not in her own clothes, but instead a long tunic. Suddenly, she was thankful she had not started showing yet. "You came to warn my uncle."

Oddly enough, the ominous parchment did not seem to worry Tauriel as much as her confession. The small, dependent life inside of her was the present issue and had her full attention.

"Yes," Tauriel replied honestly. "But I came by the cloth after I sealed my plans to leave Mirkwood. There is another important matter at hand. I fear it will they will make things much more difficult."

"It's alright." Kili stroked down her hair. Tauriel almost wanted to laugh at how nothing could deter his carefree nature. "Whatever is bothering you, I will help you through it."

"I should hope so," she smiled gently. Lifting her hand again, she cupped Kili's cheek. "We've been blessed, _Melamin_. The gods above have delivered a mighty gift. Do not be mad at me. I came as soon as I discovered it."

"I doubt there is anything you could that would anger me," he teased. "Tell me."

Tauriel trailed her fingers down his jaw, before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his chin. "Kili, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Melamin-my love<strong>

**dont hate me for my cliffhangers**

**btw, I totally picture Thorin constantly sighing/pinching his nose/rubbing his forehead in exasperation whenever Kili and Fili cause mischief. Anyone else see this? Just me? Okay :)**


	5. The Line of Durin

**For the guest reviewer "Strong"-thank you for your apology!**

**I'm glad you guys didn't hate me too much for that last cliffhanger ;)**

* * *

><p>Silence could mean a lot of things. It could represent anger so intense that along with shakes of fury and a reddening face, it made one incapable of speaking. Or possibly sorrow so gut-wrenching painful, no words could be formed that adequately described the sadness. Tauriel had even known people grow silent in fear. Their bodies froze, along with any thought process to make sounds.<p>

She desperately prayed it was only mere _surprise_ that had her love completely silent above her.

Kili had not made a single sound since she whispered her confession against his jawline; nor had he moved. One hand was still tangled in her hair, the other gripping her hip tightly. He was kneeling beside her, while she laid down, pushing her torso up with her elbows.

His expression was what really got her though. When Tauriel pulled her head back, his eyes grew wide as her words set in. His jaw set firmly and then, nothing. He froze. Tauriel was about to nudge him when finally there was movement. His eyebrows furrowed and Kili cocked his head to the side.

"Are-are you sure?" The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he spoke.

Biting her lip to keep at an attempt to keep herself from beaming, she nodded eagerly. "All the signs are there. I am having a child."

Any previous fear of rejection from the father of the bearing she carried disappeared as Kili's smile grew, erupting across his face as he gave another breathy laugh. The hand tangled in her hair tilted her head up as he pressed a heated kiss to her forehead, smiling against the expanse of skin.

"I'm either dead or dreaming," he laughed lightly. His hands moved from her hair and waist, cupping the front of her stomach with his callused hands. "Because this truly is a miracle."

"There's nothing to feel yet," Tauriel said, watching him smile like a fool at her flat stomach, "or even see. It's too early."

Before she could register what was happening, Kili had looked back to her and, with his smile still in place, ducked his head to press his lips firmly against hers. His touch was everything she remembered it to be. His lips were rough, just like the rest of him, but the emotion and fluid motion behind them made it perfection.

Opening her mouth, allowing his breath to fill her, Tauriel detected something new in the kiss; something she had not felt in him before. The last time they were together, which ironically had been their _first _time, their movements had been driven by desperation. In an unideal location and surrounded by doubts, there had been no savory sweetness amongst their fiery passion.

However, this was different. The kiss, although it only last a few seconds, was soft and endearing. It captured every feeling and thought Tauriel ever had about the dwarf kneeling over her and she absolutely loved it.

Kili pulled away, pressing another small kiss in between her eyes.

"I love you." His voice was soft, but the firmness had returned. For a moment, Tauriel saw the strong line of Durin in him. "This changes things, but not the way I feel."

"It does more than change things," Tauriel interjected. "I am an _elf,_ Kili. Your kin will not approve. No one back home knows about this either. When they find out-"

Kili silenced her with another kiss. Short and sweet, it left Tauriel breathless when he pulled away.

"In the morning, I will tell my uncle." He absentmindedly trailed his fingers over her stomach as he spoke. "I'll propose for you to have sanctuary and if you wish, I'll take you to speak to him yourself."

"There's still the parchment. If there's trouble ahead for your family, your uncle will not want an elf in his kingdom."

"Tomorrow." Tauriel rolled her eyes at his procrastination. "Tomorrow we will start on the lifelong list of problems that have presented themselves. But right now, I just want this." Leaving one hand on her stomach, the other he used to stroke her cheek. Tauriel grasped his hand, smiling as he pressed it closer. "Until the sun rises, let me enjoy this moment."

Tauriel smiled against his hand. It was a foolish decision to waste time on something so trivial, but she would not lie that she desired it too. Three months without the touch or feel of her love was enough to change her priorities. Tomorrow would bring the unknown. For all she knew, an internal war could be struck and life as she knew would come to an end. Whether or not Kili would be standing beside her was not clear.

So, tonight in Kili's embrace she would stay, enjoying his giddy smiles and soft kisses, praying it would not be their last together.

* * *

><p>"It's just a scratch." Her statement went ignored. Tauriel huffed a sigh as Kili continued to undo the bandage on her arm with a clean one in hand. "The filth barely touched me before I flung it off."<p>

Dawn was near. The pair had spent the last few hours enjoying the privacy of each other's company. Nothing of importance was discussed. Their conversation consisted of soft praises for their child, breathy exclamations of their love, and passionate kisses. However, most their time together was silent; pale hands trailing across a scruffy jaw, callused fingers circling a flat stomach, and tearful smiles as they gazed lovingly at each other.

Tauriel was still recovering and exhaustion was taking over once again. Her body was sore and she craved to sink back down onto the pillows. Kili would have to leave soon as well. Thorin would require an update on Erebor's visitor and it was likely Gandalf had read the parchment already.

"If it barely touched you," Kili began, tossing aside the used fabric and inspecting the jagged cut across her arm, "Oin would not have felt the need to stitch it, which he apparently did. Now stop being so stubborn and let me put this on."

"That was kind of him," Tauriel mussed, watching the dwarf tie the white cloth around her. "You'll have to thank him for me."

"You can do it yourself." Kili tied it tightly, then sat back to admire his handiwork. "After you've gotten some more rest."

"Is the horse resting?"

Kili smiled. Leave it to his elf to worry about some animal. "Your horse is fine. He's in the stables in the main cave. We can visit him later this morning."

"Good." Tauriel paused. She laid back, stringing her hair between her fingers. Kili thought she might be about to fall asleep, when she suddenly spoke again. "I would like to speak with your uncle as well. Actually, any of them that will listen."

"After I do. I'd much rather you take the aftermath of whatever will spring from my uncle's temper," Kili told her as he left the bed. Tauriel leaned up on one elbow to watch him yank on his boots he'd kicked off at some point. "You've been through enough."

"Kili, I am not some helpless damsel," she argued.

"Believe me, I know." Kili shot her a smirk that she returned. "I'm not sure helpless damsels could rid Mirkwood of giant spiders or outrun orcs for several hours."

"Then you agree with me that is it unfair for you to take all your family's wrath. This is my fault too, _Melamin_."

Kili finished putting on his second boot, then turned to Tauriel on the bed. He grasped the sides of her face and placed his lips swiftly on her forehead. "This is no one's fault. You said it yourself. This baby is a gift. I just don't know if my family will see it or not. _Please _rest and I'll come to get you in a few hours."

Tauriel wanted to argue, but the drowsiness was making itself quite known. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so much in a single sitting, but it was apparent her excursion took more out of her than she originally thought. Showing Kili a face to make her displeasure known, she curled back into the furs scattering the bed.

"Only for a few hours," Tauriel yawned. Kili's hands had wandered from her face to her stomach as she laid down and they were now affectionately tracing the tunic. . "Then, I want a part in this too."

By the time Kili was across the room, he was confident Tauriel had already drifted off. She was still too pale, but her injury was nicely sewn. Remembering the durability of her kind, he was sure the wound would be closed in a matter of days. It was a miracle there was no miscarriage. Tauriel obviously had no stomach pains or bleeding and Kili was sure it was her elven imperishability that saved their child.

_Their child_.

He'd only known about the life inside of her for a matter of hours and already every thought resolved around it. It was already evident that Thorin would be displeased about an elf in the kingdom, now Kili had to inform him this certain elf was pregnant with his nephew's bearing.

Kili rounded a corner in the stone hallway, immediately running into a mass of blonde hair.

"_Oi!_" Fili hollered. Kili wobbled on the spot and his brother grabbed him by the upper arms. "Well, look who finally left the she-elf alone. I take it she woke?"

"A few hours ago," Kili answered, shoving his brother's hands off of him. "Did Gandalf read the message?"

"Aye." Fili folded his arms across his chest and eyed Kili carefully. "Said he'll tell everyone what's going when we all get together, but don't try to change the subject little brother. What did she want?"

For a moment, Kili considered lying. The only real secret he'd ever try to keep from his older brother, was discovered after only a few months and this one would not be as easy to hide. Besides, Fili had stood next to him for _every _hardship he'd been through. Kili was going to need someone by his side when Thorin found out and he couldn't think of better person.

"She came back for us," Kili answered. "For me. I'm going to see Uncle and propose she be allowed to stay."

Fili had the expected reaction. "Thorin will not allow an elf permanent sanctuary here, Kili," he sighed, slightly shaking his head. "It doesn't matter what she did. The rest of our kin will be here in a matter of months. Uncle knows having an elf around would unsettle them."

"I have to try. I cannot let her leave again."

Fili shifted his feet uncomfortably, and looked to the great stone walls before slowly reply. "Have you ever thought…you _should _let her leave? Considering everything, the hardships you two will face, is this all really worth it?"

When Kili said nothing, his brother continued. "I know that it must be difficult brother, but you have to really think about this. You're a son of Durin. She's a woodland elf. No marriage between the two races has ever been done before. Your duty is to your kin, not her."

"Tauriel is pregnant and I'm the father."

The silence was almost painful. Fili did not move. His gaze was hard and frozen on Kili, who stared right back. Kili waited patiently for whatever punches or yelling was coming his way. He'd seen his brother angry and personally knew how good his right hook was.

"Are you _out of your mind_," Fili hissed, his hands clenching dangerously. "You laid with the she-elf?"

"Her _name _is Tauriel," Kili growled, "and yes, I did. I didn't think a child would come from it."

Fili let out an exasperated sigh and gripped his hair. He turned, sharply glaring at his brother, as he paced the width of the hallway. "Of all the irresponsible…Mahal, Kili. You've really done it this time."

"You didn't have a problem with her before," Kili said, mirroring his brother's glare.

The blonde dwarf paused in his pacing. "Because I didn't think you'd _slept _with her!" he shouted, throwing his hands out by his sides. "For the love of Mahal, Kili. I thought you just _liked _her. I thought this would just…blow over soon!"

"Well, it's not going to just _blow over."_

"You don't even realize what you've done!" Fili shouted, striding right up to his brother. Kili had the advantage of height on his older brother, but that didn't lessen the menacing glare. "If they haven't already, her people will banish her for _your _actions. She won't be allowed to return home, ever! Did you think about that?"

He hadn't, but Fili didn't give him a chance to answer.

"If Thorin doesn't allow her to stay, she won't have anywhere to go."

"If she isn't allowed to stay," Kili whispered harshly, "then I'm going with her."

Fili pulled back, his glare softening and eyes widening. "You can't mean that."

"I won't let Thorin throw her out into the world alone," he declared. "Tauriel is carrying my child and I have every intention on caring for it. We grew up without a father. I'm not inflicting that pain onto someone else."

Kili pushed past his brother, headed for Thorin's room. Fili stayed rooted on the spot, turning to watch his little brother walk swiftly away. Anger seethed through Kili's veins, but before he turned down the hallway, he paused.

"This child is your heir, brother," he called over his shoulder. "What would you do?"

Not giving Fili a chance to answer, he disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Quiet!" Thorin boomed, slamming his fists on the thick, wooden table.<p>

The twelve dwarves and Bilbo all settled, watching their king with curious eyes. Everyone knew a parchment with the Durin crest was found, but Gandalf had refused to discuss it until everyone could gather together.

Kili had not told Thorin. It seemed wrong to just blurt something like that out and he was desperately hoping he could come up with a clever way to distill his anger. However, nothing came to mind. When Fili entered the mead hall several minutes after his brother, he said nothing. Only a slight nod was shared with his brother as he grabbed a tankard of ale and slid on the bench next to Kili.

"There are several things that need to be discussed," Thorin continued when everyone was silent. "Least important of them, a raven arrived this morning. Our kin is on the move."

There were several whoops and banging of tankards, but Thorin raised his hand.

"They've decided to go round Mirkwood, instead of fight the challenges of the forest," Thorin explained. "When the reach the edge, they will send another bird and I will have several of you leave to assist in the rest of their journey."

"Better they go round than deal with those blasted elves," Dwalin muttered heatedly.

There was a chorus of agreement that Thorin quickly interrupted.

"As some of you already know, one of those elves risked her life to bring us important news," he chastised. Turning, he motioned for the wizard standing behind him to come forward.

Kili took a large sip from his tankard as he watched Gandalf remove the parchment from his robes. The old wizard handed it to Bilbo, who was closest, to examine it and pass it down.

"This is a message system between orcs," he explained. "I have seen one like this before, but it was over a year ago."

"The one that called for my head," Thorin mumbled.

"Yes, the very same," Gandalf replied. "It is no secret Azog survived the battle. Unfortunately, he did not slink away to the East as we all believed. This message came from him, directed to various orc packs in the surrounding areas."

"We know he wants Thorin's head," Balin interjected, "but he no longer has an army behind him. If his numbers have been reduced to just a few packs, then I believe we have the advantage."

"You are not grasping what this means," Gandalf exclaimed, grasping his staff tightly. "Azog's purpose was to stop the line of Durin from reclaiming the mountain. Now that he had failed, he cannot risk going East for fear of his master. He still wants you head Thorin and now he has banished orc packs with no timeline or purpose at his disposal. He wants you to _suffer_."

"They do not have the numbers," Thorin argued. "This mountain is a fortress. I do not fear them."

"You should," Gandalf grumbled. "He cannot risk open war, Thorin Oakenshield. Azog wants revenge before he carries your head in his fist. He plans to ruin everything around you before he finally kills you."

"What exactly did the message say?" Bilbo question nervously.

"It called to ruin the line of Durin," the wizard answered. "The _entire _line."

One by one, the heads in the room turned to Thorin's nephews.

"After he has had his fun of torturing you and making life as you know it miserable," Gandalf continued, "he wants every drop of Durin blood."

The blood in Kili's veins went cold. His thoughts went to the sleeping elf in his room and the line of Durin that she carried.

"You said it yourself," Kili said, slamming down his own tankard. "They don't have the numbers to do us harm."

Gandalf gave noise like growl and leaned forward on the table. "You are not understanding. His attacks will not be what they've been before. Azog will hurt those around you. Probably so much that in a few years' time you will willingly give yourself up."

"You're sure of this?" Thorin asked gravely.

Gandalf nodded. "I'm afraid, Bilbo, your journey home will be delayed. Azog knows you were part of Thorin's company. It would not be wise for you to travel."

"Ah, that's alright," the hobbit shrugged. "Much rather stay here than be out there with _them_."

"I wish to speak to the elf," Thorin said suddenly. "Oin, how injured was she?"

"Out like a rock last time I saw her," the dwarf grumbled. "Odd thing for her kind, but she'll be alright."

"She's resting," Kili interrupted before Thorin could speak. Nerves twisted in his stomach and he felt Fili's eyes on him, but he ignored it all. "She woke for several hours."

"And why was not informed?" Thorin asked slowly.

"I-I wanted to speak with her alone," Kili admitted. "And I have proposition Uncle, but it involves everyone." Every eye was fixed on Kili. When none spoke, he continued. "The elf is Tauriel. She has aided us many times on our quest."

"After she locked us in a dungeon," Gloin muttered. There were several grumbles of agreement.

"She healed my leg after half of you left us in Laketown," Kili said, watching the eyes of his kin turn guilty. "I would have been dead long ago if it wasn't for her."

"She also aided us on Ravenhill." Kili's head whipped to side as Fili spoke up, watching his uncle. "I'm sure you remember that Uncle."

"Aye," Thorin answered.

"Tauriel has done us many good deeds and I would like to suggest she be allowed to stay in Erebor."

It was an uproar. Ale went flying and benches were pushed back as heavy fist slammed against the table. Shouts rang loud and clear, some directed to Thorin to say no to such an atrocity. The others demanding to know if Kili had lost his mind.

"I'll be dead before I see one their kind call this place home!"

"Great Mahal, our ancestors are cursing in their graves Kili!"

"You've got to be jokin!" Dwalin's voice rang above the others. "If you think that wretched breed will be allowed here-!"

Kili shoved his tankard out of the way, spilling its contents. He pushed up on the bench and leaned forward to growl in the older dwarf's face.

"That wretched breed is carrying the next line of Durin!" he spat as the voices cut out around him. "_Tauriel _carries my child and I will gladly bust your head against this stone floor if you speak of her like that again Mister Dwalin."

Kili didn't notice the open mouthed stares or Gandalf's _huff _of surprise as he glared at the dwarf across from him. However, he did hear his uncle's deep voice from down the table.

"Kili, what did you just say?"

* * *

><p><strong>Melamin-my love<strong>

**Ahhh don't hate me again! Next chapter won't be a major cliffhanger!**


	6. The Hearing

**This chapter is way longer than what the other ones have been so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kili had never known his uncle to be lost for words. Dwarves tended to be a loud, vocal bunch that found no trouble when it came to speaking their mind, but Kili didn't question the momentary silence. He took advantage of it and jumped into his argument.<p>

"She is three months with child," he explained, swallowing thickly as the group of dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard stared wide-eyed. "Tauriel fled Mirkwood to tell me this."

Slowly, the heads in the room turned to Thorin. His fists were still on the table, but the anger was nearly visible as it radiated off of him.

"Leave us," he barked, still staring at his youngest nephew. "Now."

Without a second glance, the ten dwarves and Bilbo practically fled from the mead hall. Gandalf was slower. He stood for moment, looking as though he was going to comment on the situation, then must have decided against it because he followed Bilbo from the room. Fili stood, but only to be by his brother's side.

"Fili, you were not excluded from that order."

The blonde folded his arms across his chest, but did not leave. "No intended disrespect Uncle, but this involves me just as it does Kili."

Kili felt a rush of gratitude for his brother, but now was not the time to comment on it. His uncle was looking more upset now that Fili had openly defied him. However, Thorin must not have wanted to argue, at least on that particular subject, because he said no more about the matter. He seemed to be having trouble finding anything to say at all. His fists clenched and unclenched as he let out heavy breaths of air.

"Kili," he finally growled through clenched teeth. "I'm not even sure how to respond to this."

"I'm sorry," he answered quickly, "but not for my actions. Only sorry that the outcome happened in this form. I know it will cause difficulties-."

"Difficulties?" Thorin roared, slamming down a fist. "You bedded an elf! Does your kin mean so little to you that you've allowed yourself to be taken under the enemy's spell?"

"She is _not_ the enemy," Kili argued. "Tauriel, along with her kin, fought beside us."

"After they marched an army on our doorstep!" Thorin was now pacing long the edge of the table, much like Fili had earlier. "Her kind is no friend to us and nor will they ever be."

"She left her kin to come here." Kili fought the urge to slam his own fists down. The last time he'd shouted at his uncle was near three months ago, before they charged from the mountain. It looked as though that outcome would be better than this one. "She nearly died to warn you about a parchment she couldn't even read. Tauriel has risked _everything_ to be here to bring me news of my child. How are those actions of an enemy?"

"You are a son of Durin," Thorin exclaimed, pausing in pacing to send a sharp glare Kili's way. "Her good deeds do not justify your actions."

"No," Kili agreed, "but they justify hers. Punish me if you wish, but do not put the blame on Tauriel."

Thorin stopped in front of table and gave wavering sigh. His head hung low and his hands splayed over the wood surface. "Kili, if you were not my nephew I would have no other choice than to banish you from Erebor. This act is inexcusable."

"Uncle-," Fili started.

"Quiet," Thorin interrupted harshly and Fili's mouth snapped closed. "You have acted recklessly to an extreme I cannot begin to measure. This illegitimate child has no tie to our family. I will not offer its mother sanctuary and risk war with the elves."

"You cannot send her into the wild!" Kili bellowed. "She is _pregnant,_ Thorin! Those orc packs would kill her by the end of the week."

"Last I recall, _I _amKing," Thorin said lowly. "My word is law."

"She wants to speak with you," he said quickly, almost desperately. "To anyone who will listen. You have to let Tauriel make her case."

"Uncle," Fili tried again. This time, Thorin did not interrupt him. "Forcing the elf out there would be equivalent to murder. You are a mightier king than that."

The air was thick as the two brother's glanced at each other. Kili gave his brother a short nod of thanks that Fili returned. Thorin glared down at the wooden table, his knuckles growing white on his fists.

"Fetch her. I will see who would like to hear her speak as well and we will meet with her soon. Fili, remain here."

Kili stood in shock, until Fili roughly shoved his side. "Go on, you idiot."

Watching his brother trip over his own two feet as he sprinted from the mead hall, Fili was well aware of the anger still seething from his uncle. When Kili's steps disappeared, Thorin slammed his fist down, causing his heir to jump.

"One day you will be king, Fili," Thorin sighed, slumping onto one of the benches. Fili grabbed his mug that had miraculously survived the dwarves' outburst unscathed. He took a long swig and slid into the seat across from Thorin. "You do not yet know the hardships of ruling over your family, of making a decision that could sever blood ties. How could something like this happen?"

"Kili does as he pleases," Fili replied. "Always has and always will. If he has decided to love this elf, nothing will change his mind."

"Love," Thorin scoffed. "He knows nothing of the word. It is only mere infatuation that this elf has him under."

Fili shrugged. "Whatever it is, I believe it goes both ways. She was close to death on that mountain side last night. Not too many would do that just for the pleasure of tricking a dwarf."

Thorin looked up from the table. While the immediate anger and ferocity was gone, frustration and tiredness still lingered. "You are fair, Fili. Sometimes I think a little too trustworthy, but kind traits as those are admirable."

"Kili has them too," Fili said, over the rim off his mug. "He trusts the elf."

Running a hand through his beard, Thorin slightly shook his head. "Your brother is reckless. A wonderful warrior and braver than most, but foolish. He does not think of the outcome of his actions or who they will affect. Tell me, future King of Erebor, what would you do."

Fili leaned back in the bench, thoughtfully looking down in his mug before he answered. "Kili's an idiot. I think he needs a good beating over the head and at this point I'd like to be one to deliver it. Stealing a night with that elf was such a brainless act that I'm honestly a little worried for his sanity."

Thorin almost cracked a smile. "But?"

"But, punishing the girl is cruel." Fili leaned forward, watching his uncle as he spoke. "She's done nothing to harm us and killing her and the child is barbaric."

"The child," Thorin groaned. "Our forebears would strike a dwarf, prince or not to the throne, where he stood for creating such an atrocity with their kind. If not, they would at least banish the mother."

"I do not think that is wise," Fili commented.

"And why not?"

"Kili does as he pleases," he repeated. "You send the elf away, Kili will be following her. He would not let a woman swollen with his child fight the wilderness alone."

"And if I send her away anyway?" Thorin questioned. "If Kili and the elf leave, what would you have to say?"

"I've told you before Uncle," Fili drained his tankard and slammed it down on the table. "I belong with my brother."

* * *

><p>When Kili entered his chambers, he expected to find Tauriel still fast asleep. He stopped short when he found her perched on the edge of the bed, dirty and bloodied clothes on in place of the too-short tunic. She was just doing the straps on her boots when he shut the door.<p>

"You're back quickly," she commented. "I was expecting to have to track you down in this massive place."

"Don't do that. You'd just get lost," he muttered absentmindedly, quickly crossing the room. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep any longer," Tauriel answered. "I slept more last night than I normally do in weeks."

Kili smiled lightly as he stood in front of her. In this position, he was actually the taller one. His smile fell when he noticed the sleeve of her uniform.

"We'll have to go into Dale to get you new clothes," he frowned, tracing the torn and bloodstained fabric. Her bandage could be seen through the gap where the orc's blade has slashed through.

Tauriel took his hand, pressing it against her cheek. "You did not come here to comment on my lack of proper clothing."

Kili ran his thumb along her cheek, savoring the smoothness of the skin that laid there. "My uncle will speak with you now, along with anyone else who wishes to as well. I'm afraid we have quite a bit of convincing to do, my love."

Tauriel nodded, dropping Kili's hand. When she stood, she ran her hands down her traveling clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles and brushing off the dirt. She didn't ask what had gone wrong that had Kili back so quickly and, for that, he was grateful. He would have been embarrassed to describe the reactions of his friends.

"Should this go badly," she said slowly, "I do not want you to act foolish."

Kili frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bringing her hair to the front, she began to fix the braid that was loose and coming undone. Tauriel watched Kili carefully as she threaded her fingers through the crimson strands. "These are your people and you are Prince to the throne. You owe them your allegiance. If your uncle's words become final and they are not the outcome we hoped for, I do not want you to follow me."

"My _allegiance _is to my unborn child," Kili exclaimed. "How can you ask such a thing?"

"I am not asking," Tauriel responded, still swiftly braiding her hair. "I will not be responsible for severing your family ties."

Kili placed himself firmly in front of her. His head only came to her shoulders, but he gazed up at her harshly nonetheless. Her beauty struck him fiercely in that moment. Bright, emerald eyes watched him from her pale face, doing well at masking the sadness hidden under her hard features.

Grasping her slender hands, causing her to drop her hair, Kili pressed his mouth against impeccably soft skin. "Do not demand such a task of me," he said lowly against her hands. "Whether you want me to or not, I will follow you anywhere; to the far seas, vast mountain ranges, or rolling fields. If sanctuary cannot be found here for you here, I will provide it for you elsewhere."

"Kili-."

"This child will have both of his parents," he pressed. Tauriel's features softened. He knew she did not want to leave alone. Her selflessness still surprised him at times. "I _will not _abandon you."

Tauriel smiled, but it was small and almost sad. Looking as if she was close to tears, she closed her fingers around his hands. "You said _his_. I think it might be a bit premature for that."

"Aye." Kili shrugged, still grasping her hands. "But there's not too many dwarf lasses. Better put our money on it being a boy."

"I think I would enjoy that," she answered lightly, her smile growing. "Let's go find your uncle."

* * *

><p>Thorin had been quick at gathering those who had previously ran from the mead hall. Not everyone seemed to feel the need to discuss business with the elf or hear what their king had to say on the matter. Those who had met Tauriel in Laketown came, along with Dwalin and Balin. Gandalf and Bilbo were there, but they sat silently in the background as mere observers.<p>

When Kili and Tauriel entered through the wide archway into the hall, he wasn't sure what to expect. Although, he was confident she would not receive a warm greeting. Kili was pleasantly surprised.

"Ah, if it isn't the handiest elf I've ever laid eyes on!" Bofur exclaimed, pushing back from the table enthusiastically.

Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin stayed seated, with Thorin at the head of the table, but Fili and Oin joined Bofur. Kili watched, biting back a smile, as Tauriel laughed at the faces in front of her.

"I know you," she beamed. "I don't believe you ever told me your name."

The dwarf made show of bowing, swinging his ridiculous hat as he went. Fili caught Kili's gaze and they both rolled their eyes. "Bofur. At your service."

Tauriel gave slight nod of her head, eyes bright and a smile still wide across her face. Kili was enjoying the view when Fili grabbed his collar and started to drag him towards the table.

"Oi!" he whispered sharply, attempting to bat his brother's hand away. "What are you doing?"

"Thorin is viewing this as a formal hearing," Fili hissed, still dragging his brother to their uncle's end of the table. "You know where to stand. Don't anger him anymore."

The blonde dwarf practically threw his brother against the side of Thorin's seat, but Kili quickly regained his dignity and stood tall, folding his arms across his back. Standing by the King's side was an honor and Kili was proud to be Prince of Erebor, but the fact that it required him to stand on the opposite side of the table from Tauriel was aggravating.

Fili was right, though. He couldn't anger Thorin any more if he wished to keep his crimson-haired elf in the mountain.

Thorin said nothing to Tauriel. He, along with Dwalin and Balin, watched her chat animatedly with Oin and Bofur. Just as she was thanking the aging dwarf for his medical care, Thorin had evidently grew impatient. Banging a heavy fist on the table, Kili shared a nervous glance with Fili over the head of their king as the three grew silent.

"Sit down," he ordered to the dwarves. Their smiles fell and they hurried onto their benches Tauriel locked eyes with Kili for a split second, before respectively bowing her head to Thorin.

"My Lord," she greeted. Her face was blank, an emotionless canvas that even Kili could not read. It reminded him of their first meeting when she was a strict captain. "Thank you for making the time to meet with me. It is very gracious of you."

"Let me make it clear you are only here because my nephews begged it of me," Thorin explained solemnly. "If it were my decision alone, you would already be out the front gate. However, my heir was very convincing." Tauriel eyes shifted to blonde dwarf momentarily, but she quickly looked back to Thorin. "I will hear what you have to say."

"It is no secret I ask for sanctuary," Tauriel admitted, "and I know you are reluctant to give it to me."

"You are correct," he assured her. "You have a home. Why do you not return to your people? You have a high position there."

"That is not the case anymore, my Lord," she corrected. Kili perked at the comment. That was news to him as well. "King Thranduil took away my title and position after the battle. At the time of my leaving, I was a mere citizen of the kingdom."

"Demoted? How?"

Tauriel set her jaw firmly and stood tall. "I fell in love with a dwarf. I was banished for the act, but allowed to return home for my admirable success during the fight."

"Fell in love with a dwarf," Thorin repeated slowly. Kili struggled to keep his mouth shut and stand where he should. Watching Tauriel remain unmoving and firm under the sharp gazes of the dwarves eased his anxiousness. "And banished for it. Tell me, what did your king do when he discovered you carried the bearing of a dwarf?"

She faltered, her face reddening as she swallowed thickly. "He does not know. I came here without his knowledge. The parchment was found by members of the guard and King Thranduil ordered it to be discarded. That was my final incentive to come."

"You ran away without your king's knowing?"

"Yes," Tauriel confessed. "The prince covered my disappearance. I suspect in the next few days suspicions will begin to arise."

"Let's clarify the situation, shall we?" Thorin leaned back in his seat, absentmindedly drumming his fingers against the wood. Tauriel watched on, her nerves more evident than before. "You have run away, from a kingdom that my relationship with is already quite fragile, after directly defying your king. This is all after you seduced my youngest nephew-."

"I never-."

"Silence." Tauriel mouth snapped closed, her chest heaving. Kili shifted uneasily, debating how much trouble he would he would get in if he stood by her. "You seduced my youngest nephew and in doing so have created something that does not belong with either race."

"It is a child," Tauriel said hotly, eyes slightly narrowing. Kili along with the other dwarves, had heard rumors of how terrifying the race of elves could become when angered beyond comprehension. He hoped they would not get a taste of that tonight. "An innocent child who does not deserve to be punished for the foolish actions of its mother and father."

"Enough of this." Dwalin's fists came angrily down on the table top. Kili chest grew hot remembering the last words that came from the dwarf. "Why are we even wastin our time listen to this witch? What proof do we have that this child even belongs to our lad?"

Tauriel's mouth dropped and Kili moved, snarl already coming from his lips. Rough hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Fili, although, struggling with his younger brother's rush to violence, was watching the elf carefully.

"How _dare _you," Tauriel hissed, lips pulling back over her teeth. Surprisingly, Thorin said nothing at her outburst. "How dare you suggest I laid with someone else!"

"We only have your word for it," Dwalin barked. "Who knows what you've been up to these months that you've been in the forest."

Tauriel now glared, hard and unforgiving at the faces in front of her. Her chest heaved and her teeth were barred in a way that was almost animalistic. Kili no longer feared for her. Instead, he feared _of _her.

"I did not come here to prove my virtue," she growled menacingly. "Call me a fool for making a mistake, but do not question this child's blood. It is a descendant of Durin."

"This child has no tie to my throne," Thorin declared.

"It has a tie to _mine_." The heads snapped to Fili. He didn't look at Tauriel, who was gazing at him with a mixture of disbelief and gratitude. Instead, he looked to Thorin. "Deny the child if you wish, Uncle, but Kili's first child is my heir until I produce my own. The elf carries a son of Durin."

"You would have a half-breed take your thrown?" Dwalin demanded. "It is a disgrace!" He looked to Balin for support, but the elderly dwarf said nothing. Oin and Bofur remained silent as well.

"I would have my nephew take the throne," Fili countered, "no matter who mothered him."

"We are not here to discuss an elf taking the throne come two hundred years," Thorin bellowed, silencing those around him. Tauriel watched him heatedly as did Kili. "We are here to decide if it is wise to let Kili's lover roam these halls and now that I have knowledge this action could anger King Thranduil, I am less inclined to allow it."

"Please." Kili's eyes snapped to Tauriel's face. While there were no tears or pleading hands, her voice was desperate and cold. "I understand the position you are put in. I do not want to cause your land trouble, but do not send this child into the wild. When it is born, send _me _away_. _I will leave, I swear, but offer my child sanctuary with its kin."

"Tauriel!"Kili called in disbelief. This time he was prepared for Fili's restraint and he easily fought of the attempt to calm him. Leaving Thorin's side, ignoring the grabs to stop him from both uncle and brother.

"Kili, be quiet!" Tauriel said harshly, still keeping her eyes on Thorin.

"No, I won't allow-." The hand that grabbed his upper arm, pulling him away from the table, surprised him. Glancing up, Kili found himself in the firm grasp of Gandalf, who sharply shook his head. He'd almost forgotten Bilbo and Gandalf were watching from the shadows.

"You have my word," Tauriel continued, when Kili had been silenced by the wizard. "I will leave your kingdom in peace, but please allow your nephew's son to be born into safety."

Thorin was silent. His gaze moved from Fili, to Dwalin who was still seething, then to Balin. The dwarf had said nothing the entire time, but now that the king's attention was on him, he provided a small nod in place of his opinion.

"I will not risk open war with the Woodland Realm," Thorin addressed the room. "Our line has been targeted by orcs and I cannot have other dangers threatening my people. I do not recognize this child and its blood." Tauriel shoulders dropped and Kili struggled again in the wizard's surprisingly strong grasp as her lip trembled. "However, I am not a barbaric ruler. You may birth the child here and your future here will be determined at a further date. If it comes to my knowledge Thranduil requires you to return to your homeland to answer for your treason, I will _not_ protect you. Is that understood?"

Tauriel nodded eagerly and Kili felt like a thousand weights had been lifted from his shoulders. Even Fili cracked a smile at his uncle's answer. Dwalin watched the exchange heatedly, but said nothing. Gandalf released Kili, who quickly crossed the room to Tauriel's side.

"Very well." Thorin nodded solemnly to the elf and gave Kili a pointed look. "You may leave."

Kili and Tauriel could not leave the room fast enough. Only after they travelled down the long length of hallway and around acorner, did they stop to celebrate. Kili gave a loud _whoop _before Tauriel grabbed his shoulders to hug him close.

"Oh, _Melamin_,"she sighed happily, cradling his head against her chest. Kili wrapped his arms firmly around her tiny waist, laughing against the fabric of her tunic. "Your son will be safe."

"_Our_ son will be safe," he corrected, "and you will as well. I will make sure of it."

Tauriel laughed lightly. A single hand trailed down the long, black hair against her chest. "We still have nine months until we are faced with that issue."

Kili pulled away, looking up at Tauriel as he spoke. "Nine months?"

"Yes, we carry for a year's time," she explained. "Three months has already passed. We'll be well into winter when the child arrives."

"Dwarrowdams only carry for ten months," Kili stated. It was hard to think clearly as the hand that had been trailing his hair now was running along his jaw. "I wonder if you'll be somewhere in between. Is that dangerous?"

Tauriel smiled lightly, her fingers stopping under his jaw. "Everything will be fine, my love." Pressing his chin up, she leaned forward to press a small kiss against his lips. Kili had to raise up on his toes to prevent her from bending over too much, but he wasn't going to complain. The fact he was able to kiss Tauriel in these stone hallways was enough to keep his spirits up, never mind his small height.

"Oi!" The pair broke apart, looking wildly at Fili who emerged from around the corner. He crossed his arms and tried to look annoyed, but the elf and dwarf could easily see the smile beneath the blonde beard. "We already know she's pregnant, Kili. You don't have to prove it by doing the act in the hallways."

Tauriel's face matched the color of her hair when stood up straight, immediately dropping her hand from Kili's face.

"I'm serious," Fili continued, teasing evident on his face as he came up to the couple. "I don't need to see my brother lip locking with an elf."

"You're just jealous," Kili laughed. "You know you want a woman over five feet tall."

"Yes, but hopefully she'll be the same species."

"This elf would like to thank you," Tauriel started, ignoring the brother's playful bickering. Fili looked at her, all teasing gone from his features. "Those were kind words you spoke in there."

"They were true," Fili said nonchalantly. "There is no need to thank me for speaking the truth."

"My son has a chance at life now," she argued. "He will be able to live a happy life in these halls with his kin. I will never be able to repay you for that."

"There's no need. You saved my life, remember? I'm only repaying the favor."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Kili!"_

_Tauriel's desperate scream bounced off the ruins and rocks, filling in the blank space of noise that was not already filled with clanging metal and slicing flesh. She looked frantically to the ruins above her, searching for a glance of black hair; any sign that he was still alive._

_It happened so quickly. There were a few seconds of relief as the blonde brother fell from Azog's grasp and the brothers were reunited. Then, Tauriel, along with the others on the opposite shore watched helplessly as the two became overrun with orcs, fleeing further into the ruins as Azog made an escape._

_The dwarfs and the halfling were fighting the orcs below, but Tauriel was quick. She dodged blows and snarling mouths to force herself into the ruins, searching for any signs of life. Coming across an open ledge, she screamed his name again._

_Suddenly, a bone shattering blow came from her back. If she had been mortal, the impact alone most likely would have killed her. The smell of rotten flesh and tainted blood overwhelmed Tauriel as she let out an anguished cry. Her chest slammed into the crumbling rock wall, but somewhere from above, she could have sworn she heard her name._

_Turning to face her enemy, dazed from the blow, Tauriel caught a glance of her attacker before she dodged another hit. Bolg. This was no mindless, war crazed orc in front of her. Shards of metal protruded from his skin, threating to slice through Tauriel as he made a grab for her, successfully throwing her against the slabs of rock once again._

_Another painful cry escaped her lips. Tauriel might have been immortal, but mortal wounds could easily change that. Her head ached painfully, clouding her mind with a dense a fog, but she numbly reached for her weapon.._

_A growl came from behind her, then before her injured mind could process her situation, a rough, bloody hand closed around her throat. Bolg dragged her long body to him as she gasped, twisting her hands around the wrist that was tightening on her airway._

_Then, through sounds of metal meeting metal and screeching orcs, there was no doubt she heard a familiar voice call her name. Something erupted inside of her. Whether it was the confirmation he was still alive or her drive to join him battle, she did not know. Warmth flooded her veins as Tauriel snarled, twisting her body and kicking off with powerful strength from Bolg's chest in a way only an elf could manage._

_Bolg lost his grip and she swiped another kick, knocking him off his guard. She was still too injured; too injured and too slow to take on the powerful enemy alone. With a deep yell, his fist collided with her torso, knocking her into the ground._

_A warm liquid ran down her cheek and Tauriel realized she was bleeding. Looking blearily above her, feeling the warmth and power be overtaken with pain once again, Tauriel grimaced as Bolg stepped towards her, mace in hand. His sneer pulled back over pointed, jagged teeth and Tauriel struggled to hold her pride as death loomed closer._

_"__Tauriel!"_

_The yell was closer than the others and Tauriel stared in shock as a dwarf archer, with long black hair and hardly any beard, flung himself from the level above them. Kili landed firmly on Bolg, getting in several slashes before being thrown aside as well._

_Tauriel scrambled to her feet, pushing aside her pain, and threw herself at the enemy. Ducking a heavy swipe of the mace, she dug the elven metal into the creature's chest. It was not enough. The blade stuck in Bolg's chest and Tauriel gasped as he shoved her aside, her head cracking against the wall._

_Blearily, she tried to open her eyes. Kili was fighting again. He was strong and swift and Tauriel struggled to push herself up. As she watched the fight, her veins turned to ice._

_Kili had dropped his weapon. Bolg held him by his neck, bending his torso so his chest was exposed to the jagged weapon he raised above him. Kili turned his head, catching her eye and a fire exploded inside of her._

_Clenching her teeth and snarling, Tauriel sprung at the orc with all the force she could muster. He crashed against the stone wall, with his weapon still raised but his grip had loosened on the dwarf. The shards of metal scraped Tauriel skin, but she grabbed the arm gripping the weapon. Her long legs constricted around Bolg's torso as she held his mace up, leaving him momentarily vulnerable._

_Kili reached between Tauriel, ripping her dagger free from the rotten flesh and dug it upwards into the creature's ribs. A rush of blackened blood oozed onto Tauriel's torso and Kili's arm as the metal pierced the vital organs, but she still held the enemy's weapon away. Bolg's face fell from its sneer. His arm jerked and Kili snarled, digging the weapon in deeper earning them a new flood of blood, but the creature's knees buckled. The strength on the other side of the arm Tauriel was holding disappeared._

_She unwound her legs, swiftly jumping from the body as it fell. Kili sidestepped out of its path as well. For a moment, the pair stared at the body, their breaths loud and heavy. The orc screeches were growing distant. Large shadows of eagles flew above them and Tauriel knew the battle was nearing an end. The orcs were leaving._

_"__Your brother?" she finally asked, glancing down at the dwarf._

_"__Alive," Kili answered. "He found the dagger you threw and was fighting on an upper level when I heard you. Azog had fled." Tentatively, his fingers threaded through hers, much like they had when he was half unconscious on Bard's kitchen table. When she didn't pull away, he held it firmer. "You came back."_

_Tauriel nodded, slightly biting her lip. "Yes," she whispered. "I could not let you die. Not without this."_

_"__Not without what?"_

_Tauriel bent forward suddenly, her hand grasping Kili's, as she pressed her smooth lips against his own. They were both in pain, sore and bleeding from multiple wounds. His hands were covered in dark blood, smearing it against her pale skin and their lips tasted of sweat and dirt._

_It was not a perfect kiss, but it was enough for Kili to know she loved him too._

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have the headcannon that Fili is super protective of his unborn heir and that transfers into being protective of Tauriel as they slowly become bffs. So, even though Thorin is being "blah blah blah I am king blah blah blah" Tauriel has the two nephews totally on her side.<strong>

**Adorable? I think yes**

**Oh, and there are more flashbacks to come. This wasn't the end of them.**


	7. Teasing to the Fullest

**I have the best readers ever. Seriously. I love that you all tell me exactly what you like about the story. It definitely helps improve my writing style! (I'm a sucker for long reviews ;) )**

* * *

><p>Smoke floated lazily in the air as Kili absentmindedly puffed his long pipe. Fili was beside him, doing the same. Both brothers were lounged against a wooden stall, watching Tauriel from across the long expanse of room. She was happily running her hands along the neck of the animal that had brought her here, occasionally placing soft kisses of thanks along its muzzle.<p>

Kili wasn't one for horses, but he made a mental note to spoil that creature until the end of its days.

"That doesn't bother you?" Fili whispered through his pipe. Tauriel was murmuring words of elvish, unknown and foreign to the dwarf brothers. Although she was too far for her words to be clear, the fluid motion of her lips was a sign of the language she spoke.

"No," Kili answered honestly. In fact, he rather enjoyed it when Tauriel whispered words of endearment in her home language, but he wouldn't confess that to his brother. "She's an elf. I thinks it's expected she'd speak in _elvish_ occasionally."

Fili nodded, watching as Tauriel laughed quietly, feeding a handful of hay to the animal. "She's in high spirits, even though Thorin didn't give her a home."

"Aye," Kili agreed. Tauriel glanced across the room, catching Kili's eye. A smile tugged on his lips. "She's very optimistic. Her only concern at the moment is the child."

"Thorin will change his mind. When the rest of our kin arrive and take a liking to her, he will see reason."

Fili was right. Soon, the inhabitants of the Blue Mountains and some from the Iron Hills would arriving in Erebor, refilling the kingdom to its former glory. If Kili could manage to convince them of Tauriel's well-doing, Thorin would not be able to banish her.

"I hope so," Kili muttered against the wood of his pipe.

The horse whinnied at that moment, its hooves echoing in the large stone cavern the stables were located in. Kili laughed, watching it throw its head back while Tauriel rubbed it affectionately.

"It looks as though it takes more than an orc pack to stop that animal," Fili called out.

"Yes," Tauriel answered, her voice as merry as a ring of bells, echoing across the stone. "He's very brave. I believe I will call him _Talagor_."

Kili pushed away from the stall, crossing the expanse of cavern to stand near her. "And what does that mean?"

"Fast foot," she replied, kissing the horse above its eyes. Kili would never tell her, but kissing animals was a tad gross. "His swiftness saved my life and should be admirably recognized."

"I've never liked horses," Fili mussed as he came to stand by the pair. He looked at the horse with weary eyes. "Too high of a fall."

Tauriel laughed. Loud and cheerful it was a sound Kili had not heard often. "Master Dwarf, you have been spun by arachnids of unimaginable size, seen dragon fire in the flesh, and been held by the Pale Orc himself. Are you truly afraid of a gentle creature such as this?"

"Not afraid," Fili corrected, "just smart enough to not ride on its back."

"Hm, perhaps it is wise for you to stick with your ponies," she teased playfully. "Actually, I'm surprised you two are down here with me at all. As the Princes of Erebor, do you not have other responsibilities than showing an elf around?"

"Nah," Kili shrugged. "As you saw the kingdom is still rather empty. Dain took his men back to the Iron Hills, but many are returning along with our kin from Ered Luin. All we've been doing is preparing the mountain for their arrival." Tauriel nodded, silently continuing to affectionately rub the horse. Kili noticed the downfall in her eyes and quickly caught on to her discomfort at the mention of their kin returning. "It's still morning," he said quickly. "If you want, we could go riding; head into Dale. I can think of a couple of girls that would be pleased to see you."

Tauriel looked confused for a moment, then the smile that could bring Kili to his knees broke out across her face. "Sigrid and Tilda! Are they well?"

"Never been better," Fili answered. "Their father, Bard, has nearly rebuilt Dale and the markets have grown. We visit every week or so."

"You should join us," Tauriel beamed. "I would like that very much."

* * *

><p>The ride to Dale was not long. The sun was bright in the sky, hinting with a small amount of warmth that spring was on its way to the mountain. Tauriel enjoyed the small journey. She craved the open sky and it was nice riding with Talagor without fleeing from a kingdom or fighting for her life.<p>

"This place really has changed," Tauriel commented as she dismounted on the edge of the city. Only a few buildings still showed sign of ruins, but most had evidence of recent repairs. Multiple stalls and tables lined the cobblestone paths, selling a wide range of goods. Men, some in armor and others in common clothes, stood in large groups discussing politics and business while children scampered by their feet. The women were merry as well, laughing and gossiping when they weren't chasing their bearings. "The last time I saw it-."

Her voice broke off. The last time she wandered the ruined streets of Dale, Tauriel found herself in the heated arms of the dwarf on her right. Hoping Kili didn't notice her reddening cheeks, she lead Talagor forward. Kili and Fili followed her, leading their own ponies around the throngs of people.

Men in armor greeted the young princes and children waved merrily, to which the brothers answered just as happily. Some of the people they addressed by their full names. Women inclined their heads respectably, but most of the onlookers stared openly at the fire-haired elf in the bloody clothes.

"People are staring," she hissed out the corner of her mouth. "Should I have covered my ears?"

Fili snorted a laugh and Kili smirked at her comment. "No, my love. These people have never seen beauty that glows as yours does. That's all."

"_I _think it's the ears."

"Shut up, Fili."

Although Kili's statement was farfetched, it seemed as though it was half-correct. Most of the townspeople had only seen elves when they arrived prepared for battle three months ago. To see one with rare, crimson hair and strolling calmly through their streets was a scarce sight.

The brothers stopped at a house next to the cliff side. Alongside was bare garden, still half frozen from the long winter. Tauriel smiled when she saw two girls, one a blossoming young woman and the other a mere child, digging stones from the rough ground. With their backs to the strange trio, they did not see the horse and ponies being tied to the fence.

Fili jumped up on the wooden railing, leaning over the edge. "Now what are the lovely Ladies of Dale doing hulling stones from a frozen garden bed?"

The eldest whipped around, face scrunched as if she was prepared to lash out at the male voice, but the heat disappeared when she saw the brothers. The small one spun quickly, her skirt billowing around her ankles.

"Why if it isn't the laziest princes I've ever laid eyes on," Sigrid teased, throwing her hands on her waist. Dirt covered her fingers and strands of hair fell from her braids, but Tauriel was amazed how mature the girl looked. Three months of assisting in the rebuilding of an entire city had turned her into quite the young woman. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Master Dwarves?"

"We brought you an old friend."

Sigrid's eyes widened as she noticed the tall, willowy maiden next to Kili. Tilda gave shrill scream of delight and bolted across the firm dirt before her sister even moved.

"Oh, Tauriel!" she screeched, throwing herself at wooden fence. Tauriel laughed as the little girl clambered over the railing. Kili helped hoist her over and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she threw herself at the elf. "I _knew _I would see you again! Da said it wasn't likely and Kili never wanted to talk about you!" Kili shuffled his feet uncomfortably and edged away from the hugging girls. Tauriel gave him smirk. "But I knew you'd come to see me!"

The girl's arms were wrapped firmly around Tauriel's thin waist. Although it was a sweet gesture, Tauriel was not used to such open affection. She hesitantly placed her arms around the girl. "_Nae saian luume'_, little one. Oh, how you've grown this winter."

"What are you doing here?" Sigrid asked, quickly crossing the garden and climbing over the fence. Her smile was wide as she dusted off her hands on her skirt before grasping the hand Tauriel offered her. "I thought you returned home with the other elves."

"I've come back," Tauriel answered, glancing down at the small girl still holding tightly onto her waist. "I missed your sister too much."

Tilda squealed and bounced on her heels. Sigrid gave an annoyed sigh and dropped Tauriel's hand, prying her sister off the elf. Kili was thankful. Although it was rather cute, Tilda's firm grip on Tauriel's stomach made him nervous. Fili noticed his worried glance and rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to come in?" Sigrid offered, motioning towards the house.

Tauriel shook her head politely. "No, thank you but I'll gladly accept on a different occasion. I need to purchase fabric for a new dress." She gestured to the bloody tear in her sleeve. "Would you like to join me to find some?"

"Oh yes!" Sigrid brushed more dirt off onto her skirt. "You know, I believe some new merchants came in this morning. They claimed they made trades with elves. I'm sure we could find you something."

"Lass, you're covered in dirt," Fili pointed out, smirking at the playful glare the girl gave him. "Shouldn't you go change before you stroll around the market?"

"No," Sigrid sniffed, tightly folding her arms across her chest. "Just because Da is a Lord now doesn't mean I can't wear my work clothes about. I used to do it in Laketown all the time."

Tilda leaned over and, behind her hand, failed miserably at whispering to Tauriel. "Sigrid doesn't like it when the suitors come. The more dirt on her, the less interested they seem."

"Suitors?" Kili and Fili said in unison. While Kili was smiling in a teasing way, Fili seemed utterly confused. The blonde's mouth dropped crookedly and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Tilda, you and your big mouth." The elder sister shook her head. More strands of light hair fell from the braid wrapped around her head. Ignoring the brothers' shocked looks, she grasped Tauriel around her waist and Tilda's hand. "Come on, then. Let's go find you something without blood splattered on it."

"Oi!" Kili called after the girls. "I want to hear about these suitors!"

"Not on your life!" Sigrid called over her shoulder. There was stifling laughter from Tauriel and Tilda, and as they walked away Kili saw them press their heads together to whisper.

"Women are strange," Kili pondered, watching their giggling forms disappeared. Tauriel didn't _giggle_. She slashed orcs and shot giant arachnids in the skull with a bow. Her hands snapped necks attached to snarling mouths and one of her kicks could break every rib in a man's body.

Two minutes with Sigrid and she was _giggling._

"Maybe we shouldn't have reunited them," he continued when their forms disappeared into the crowd. There was silence from next to him. Turning, he saw Fili starring into the crowd where they disappeared. "What's wrong with you?"

Fili snapped his attention to his brother. "What?"

Kili punched his bicep. "And you tell _me _I have to pay more attention. Come on. Those girls are going to take forever. I'm sure Bard could use help with something."

It didn't take them long to find the newly appointed Lord of Dale. Bard was at the East Wall, overseeing and assisting in rebuilding the stone a troll crashed through months ago.

"Ah, good afternoon young Masters," he greeted, jumping off a high platform. Kili and Fili bowed their heads respectively. Bain could be seen on another section of the wall and he waved. "I'm surprised Tilda did not follow you here. She rarely lets you out of her sight when you come our way."

"Aye, but she's got someone a bit more exciting than a couple of dwarves to follow after now," Kili laughed. "Tauriel of the Woodland Realm is currently residing in Erebor. Your daughters accompanied her to the market."

Bard folded his arms and furrowed his brow. "Tauriel? I've heard that name. The girls speak of her often. That is the one that came with orcs, correct?"

"The very same."

"I never thanked her for saving my children." Bard looked over their heads, almost as if he expected to see the elf walking up behind them. "Both from the orcs and dragon fire. I would like to do so before she leaves."

"You'll get your chance," Kili assured him. "She isn't going anywhere."

Bard's gaze went down to the young dwarf and suspicion became apparent on his features. "I received a raven from your uncle this morning. He spoke of the threat against your family. Dale is in danger now as well."

Kili shook his head. "Azog doesn't want an open fight. He wants revenge. There's nothing in Dale he can use against us."

Bard nodded. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Funny thing though, King Thorin _also _mentioned there was a change in the mountain. He told me to expect some angry characters when your kin passes through. That wouldn't have anything to do with she-elf, now would it?"

Kili hooked his thumbs in his pocket and bounced on the balls of his feet, smiling widely. "You caught me, dragon slayer. This is when you congratulate me on becoming a father, or rather, on the fact that I will be one come next winter."

Bard stared at the dwarf for only a moment, before sliding a hand down the side of his face. "Ah, Prince Kili. Your brother doesn't joke when he calls you a fool."

"You know, you would not _believe _how often I've been called that since last night."

"I'm surprised your uncle allowed her to stay."

"You can't fight love, my friend." Kili shrugged happily. "Speaking of which, I hear you've got a young woman on your hands now. What's this I hear about suitors?"

"The whole thing is a mess," Bard sighed. "Sigrid is eighteen now. Should have been married off three years ago but was too busy caring for her siblings. Now that she's an honorary Lady, requests for her hand have becoming in faster than she can deny them. She hasn't told you any of this?"

"No," Fili replied, who had been oddly quiet through the conversation until this point. "She hasn't."

"Be thankful dwarves tend to have sons," Bard said to Kili. "Daughters are a whirlwind of danger."

* * *

><p>It was near nightfall when the trio were finally back inside the mountain. Tauriel spent the day with the girls, enjoying their merry company, while Fili and Kili assisted Bard and the other men with rebuilding the wall. The goodbyes had been full of promises that Tauriel would soon see them again. Although she had not openly told them her secret, Sigrid gave her a knowing grin when Tauriel bought more fabric than what her small form required.<p>

Thankfully, the young woman said nothing in front of her boisterous sister.

"How often did you say you and your brother see Bard's children?"

Kili shrugged, continuing to swiftly whittle his knife across the small piece of wood he held. The warm light from the grand hearth basked the pair in a heated glow. Tauriel paused in her sewing, a hobby she did not do unless it was necessary, to gaze at her dwarf. The shadows on his face did funny things to his appearance, making his scruff seem more rugged and his eyes darker.

"I used to go about once a week," Kili answered. He was seated in chair, slightly raised above Tauriel for she had chosen to sit on the floor in front of the warm fire, the fabric laid out in front of her. He stopped whittling the little figurine to look at her as he spoke. "Fili went more than me. Bofur would go too sometimes. Why?"

Tauriel grinned lightly and said nothing, only shaking her head before looking back down at the blue material. Kili watched her instead of going back to his work. It was hard to believe he'd gotten this lucky; that the beautiful creature basking in the fire's glow in front of him called him her love. Her hair, so long that it sprawled on the floor behind her, seemed to be enflamed in the light as it framed the smooth skin of her face. Glancing down, he watched her nimble fingers work the needle with as much swiftness as she fired her bow.

"I've never sewn a single thing in my life," he started, "and I never plan to, but that seems like lot of fabric for someone with a waist as thin as yours and trust me, I know how thin it is."

"For the love of Mahal, Kili!" Fili groaned, slapping his palm to his forehead. He was seated on the other side of the room, feet propped up on the table as he sat with Bofur and Oin. A few other of his less opinionated friends scattered the room as well. They were the only dwarves who wanted anything to do with the she-elf at the moment. "Would you cut that out? I don't want to hear about that."

"You are cruel to your brother," Tauriel chastised Kili, still smiling, "and as kind as you are to remember how small my waist is, you seem to have not realized the fact it won't always be that way. Any day now our blessing will be making itself known."

Kili's eyes shot to her stomach. Of course it would be getting bigger. Somehow, he had not thought about it. The idea of Tauriel heavy and swollen with _his_ son as she walked the halls of Erebor filled him with a new feeling of empowerment.

"You can hardly tell when dwarf lasses are carrying," Bofur piped up from beside Fili. "They're usually a bit big boned to begin with. Not all tree-like."

"Tree-like?" Tauriel gasped, a surprised laugh escaping her lips. "Do you really compare me to a tree?"

"Only when you stand next to Kili," Fili answered, smirking at his brother. "You make him look like a wee babe standing under a large oak."

The snorts and hoots of laughter from the dwarves in the room was immediate. Tauriel even held a hand over her mouth to suppress her own, while Kili only nodded his head. Standing up in front of the jeering group, he offered Tauriel his hand. Eyeing him suspiciously, she tucked the fabric under an arm and stood, accepting his hand with the other.

"Laugh all you want," Kili smiled, "but may I remind you all, that I get to experience _this _exceptional creature in _my _bed tonight, while the rest of you only have each other." The laughing stopped instantly. Tauriel's face heated as mouths dropped in sullen realization. Kili smirked smugly. "So, enjoy your jokes lads, but remember who is really coming out on top tonight."

Turning to leave, Kili was stopped short when Tauriel yanked her hand out of his grasp. Turning to her in surprise, he found her smiling at him mischievously. Fear replaced the boldness in his chest.

"Why, my Lord," she addressed him, placing the hand she ripped him on her hip. "That would be quite improper as we are unmarried."

His mouth dropped. "But-."

"I'm sorry, dear Prince of Erebor." Kili sensed her cold humor coming out, much like when she informed there could be nothing in his trousers. "I refuse to sleep in the bed of a man who I am not promised to." Looking over his head, that was frozen in horrid surprise, she locked eyes with Fili. "Could I trouble you to show me to chambers that your brother does not currently reside in?"

Fili happily pushed away from the table. The grin he shared with Tauriel was wide as he strode past Kili and offered Tauriel his arm. "It would be my pleasure, my Lady."

Kili was still in shock as his brother left with Tauriel holding onto his arm. Before they disappeared, he managed to belt out at them. "But, we've already-."

Tauriel whipped her head over her shoulder, making his words stop in his thoat. Her grin was dangerous and wild. "As I said before, my Lord. I will not lie in a bed with any man who I am not promised to. The instance you are speaking of was _not _in a bed."

Kili was sure he would have heard Fili's howling laughter, but the deafening outburst of belting laughs from the room he was in drowned it out.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Fili. I love Kili. I love Tauriel and Fili working together to playfully tease Kili. What did you all think of Sigrid and Tilda making their way into the story? Predictions of Azog's game plan?<strong>

**There will be a few more days of Tauriel figuring out her place in Erebor, then after that the plot definitely picks up. Thanks everyone :)**

_Nae saian luume-it has been too long_


	8. Tattoos and Kisses

**Fluff chapter alert. I guess you could call this a "filler." Nothing of crazy importance happens. No angry Thorin or murderous orcs, but definitely Kili/Tauriel time.**

**To my younger viewers: good news! No M content in this fluff :) **

**To my older viewers: sorry, no M content in this fluff :(**

* * *

><p>Kili rapped his knuckles on the heavy wooden door.<p>

It was early. If there were windows in the mountain kingdom it would have revealed the sun was not yet over the horizon. Kili was surprised how well he slept the night before, given the fact Tauriel was just down the hall from him. He didn't think he'd ever forgive his smug brother for the prank he pulled last night.

"Maybe she isn't awake yet," the blonde brother said from a ways behind Kili. Both were prepared for the work ahead of them that day, but Kili wanted to talk to Tauriel first.

"I doubt woodland elves sleep in," Kili muttered. Less than a second later, the door swung open. His jaw dropped and whatever sarcastic comment he had aimed towards his brother disappeared.

Tauriel was in a _dress_. Not a uniform with boots and leggings or a worn, traveling tunic. The fabric hung off her shoulders, revealing her the pale and creamy skin that laid there. It clung to her chest and waist, framing the small body Kili knew he could span with both his hands. The light green material flowed to the floor, pooling around her feet. It reminded him of something the elf maids in Rivendell wore, not something he'd ever imagine Tauriel wearing. It seemed as though Sigrid had been correct when she mentioned merchants from the elf city.

"_Quel amrun_, my Lords," she greeted, smiling lightly at both brothers. Kili only swallowed thickly in response, eyes traveling over the long body before him. Fili nodded to her politely. "Where are you off to?"

They were dressed for heavy labor. Wearing thick gloves and the traditional heavy boots, Tauriel also noticed the cloths tied around their necks to be pulled over their mouths and nose.

"Most of Erebor is still a mess from that damn dragon," Fili growled. "We're slowly working our way into all the caverns and halls."

"Oh, well I'd like to help," Tauriel said happily. "What can I do?"

"I don't want you helping with this," Kili argued, finally able to tear his eyes away from her hips. "I just came by to tell you I'd be gone most of the day."

Tauriel looked over his head, most likely hoping Fili would back her up. When nothing came from the blonde brother, she placed her hands on her waist. Shaking her head, she gave an annoyed sigh. "I want to earn my stay. Everyone here has a duty to fulfill."

"Yours is to keep our son safe." Kili's hand wandered to her stomach, grasping softly at her sides. Her scowl softened, but did not disappear. "I know you are not one to just sit around, but you'll have to for a little while longer. There's nothing for you to do right now, my love."

"I understand," she admitted dejectedly. Tauriel wasn't used to having large amounts of free time. Back in Mirkwood, even after she'd been demoted, she focused on refining her already above average healing skills. Perhaps she could find a way to practice that here. "But I'm serious about earning my keep."

Kili chuckled. "I never said you weren't." Rising up on his toes, Tauriel caught the message and leaned forward to give press her lips against his own. Tangling a hand in her long hair, he press another light kiss to the tip of her nose. "I'll find you this evening. There's something I want to show you."

"I look forward to it," she smiled.

Giving a slight wave to Fili, Tauriel was left on her own.

* * *

><p>Legolas often referred to her as <em>free spirited<em>, too adventurous and curious for her own good. Tauriel was always jumping at a chance to seen unknown sights and learn more about the world around her. However, that side of her left when the great mass of Erebor was presented solely to her. She'd only seen a fraction of the magnificent dwarf city but she felt like an intruder wandering the unknown halls alone. Sticking to the places she knew, Tauriel decided to she would wait until on the dwarves, maybe Kili or his brother, could show her around.

Just when she was about to retrieve her bow from her room and take Talagor out, Tauriel caught sight of movement in the large study she'd been sitting in yesterday with the dwarves. Peaking around the corner, she saw the halfling perched at the very table Fili had propped his boots up on. He was writing vigorously. Enough so, that he didn't notice the elf approach him.

"Good morning." He jumped, the quill splattering over the page, as he looked up frantically. Tauriel made a move to help, but didn't know what to do. "Oh, um I'm really sorry. I should have said something."

"Technically, you did," the hobbit chuckled good-heartedly as he wiped his forehead. "Good morning to you as well."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

He gestured to the chair across the table and smiled widely. "Not at all. Every good hobbit loves company."

"Not even if the company is elf kind?" she questioned, taking the seat he offered to her.

The hobbit set down his quill and shook his head. "You'll find no prejudice here, good Lady. In fact, I rather like elves. I plan to go back to Rivendell one day."

"Do you?" she remarked cheerfully. "Have you seen _Imladris _before?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. It was after Thorin and the others ate me out of food and home and wrangled me to join their quest. It was the most _beautiful _sight my eyes had ever gazed upon. It would be a foolish question to ask if you've ever been there, wouldn't it?"

Tauriel grinned. "I accompanied King Thranduil there many times when I was a captain. It truly is a radiant place."

He gave an agreeing nod, a welcoming smile on his face. Leaning forward, his brow furrowed as he picked up his quill again. "I don't think we've ever been formally introduced. I am Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. I stole keys from your guards once."

"I am Tauriel of the Woodland Realm. I saved you from spiders, then locked your friends in a dungeon."

Bilbo gave her nod that she returned. "It is a pleasure, Tauriel."

At the end of the day, Tauriel decided she quite enjoyed hobbits.

She spent her day with Bilbo. He was a gentle soul and Tauriel silently wondered how he made the trek across Middle Earth with brawny dwarves, but it soon became evident it was his intelligence and witty sarcasm that saved his soul.

They wandered the halls and caverns Bilbo knew, which was far more than Tauriel but still nothing compared to what there really was. She heard rumors that the great Dwarf kingdom of Moria took three days to travel through if you took no detours and it became apparent Erebor was no different.

Tauriel also discovered Erebor truly was a _city_. There were sections and areas for everything. Houses of unimaginable count were embedded into the rock on the upper levels of the mountain, while the caves and forges lied bellowed the gates. Somewhere down there, Kili was working with the others. Tauriel made a note to ask him to take her there one day.

"Gandalf the Grey is rather elusive," Tauriel commented from in front of the fire. Her fingers ran an oiled rag over the wood of her bow. Bilbo was once again writing at the table, finishing whatever letter he'd begun when she interrupted him this morning. "I've hardly seen him."

"Yes, wizards are rather odd," Bilbo agreed. "Between you and me, I think he plans to leave soon. He's not exactly one to stay in place. We planned to leave together, but my stay has been extended. Azog knows I was with Thorin. I'd be attacked my first week on the road."

"Then you'll be here to see the child born."

Bilbo looked up from the parchment, a smile tugging on his lips. "Yes, I suppose I will. Kili seems rather uh-_passionate_ about it."

The last time Bilbo saw the young archer, he been yanking against Gandalf's grasp to defend his pregnant love against his king. Passionate was definitely the word.

"He's excited. Kili thinks everything will work out in the end," she explained, staring at the wood in her hand. "I'm not too sure. I know our son will be safe, but everything after that is unknown."

"Thorin is a mess," Bilbo said simply, quill still scratching in the quiet room. "He's grouchy, holds incredible grudges, and is one of the most stubborn beings I've ever met, but he loves his family. He's loyal and will do anything to protect those he cares about. Kili is his youngest nephew and he worries for him. That's all. He'll see reason."

"I hope so."

Tauriel shifted on the floor, attempting to stop a new ache that'd developed in her spine. She groaned when it got worse and set down her bow, placing both hands on the small of her back. As she arched, she rose to her feet.

"I'm to going to walk," she said in farewell to the hobbit. Bilbo gave her a small wave. "Kili's child is shooting arrows at my spine."

Walking down a long stairwell to the main hall, Tauriel noticed her feet ached too. Grinding her teeth in irritation, she stretched her back again. Still nothing. Now she knew why mortals always looked to elves in envy. Mortals felt common pain like _aches _and _soreness_. Tauriel didn't think she could go an entire lifetime of dealing with such trivial pain.

When she reached the base of the stone steps, voices came from one of the long chambers leading to the mines and furnaces. With Thorin at the lead, the dwarves came into view. Tauriel waited for them to come closer and was momentarily surprised when they did. All still wore cloths over their mouths and were covered in a thick layer of black grime. There were a few that she couldn't tell exactly who they were, but Tauriel saw _her _dwarf towards of the front of the line with his brother.

Thorin did not even look at her as he passed by, nor did his friend with the tattoos. Bofur waved and Oin nodded, along with a few others, but she was mostly ignored. Kili stopped in front of her and she smiled at his appearance. His long hair seemed darker than ever and the layer of dust and grime covered every inch of his body.

"You, my dear prince," she began, reaching forward to tug the cloth down. It pooled around his neck, but exposed the slightly cleaner skin around his mouth and nose, "are a mess."

Kili shrugged. The smell of smoke and metal wafted off of him. "And you, my winter starlight, are quite the opposite. I'll never understand how it is you always look so breathtaking."

Tauriel shook her head and pursed her lips. "Sweet words will not get me to share a room with you before marriage."

Kili feigned being offended. "I'm hurt, love. Do I look like someone who would want to steal your virtue?" Tauriel narrowed her eyes. "Only joking. Now, are you ready to see what I have to show you?"

"Now? You're covered in mine soot, _Melamin_."

"Aye, but I plan to fix that after we get there."

Tauriel eyed him carefully, a smirk forming on her lips. "Lead the way, my Lord."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Tauriel would not have to ask Kili to take her to the lower levels in the future. When she gestured for him to take her to wherever it was he had planned, Kili lead straight back to where he had come from. They wandered through large halls and caverns, lit with hanging torches. Tauriel was awestruck by the sheer enormity of it all.<p>

"I'd offered you my arm," Kili began, as he led her down a stone walkway, surrounded by glittering cave walls, "but I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty dress of yours."

Tauriel smiled and reached out anyway, grasping his dirty bicep with her slender hands. "I don't mind."

When they came to the foot of the stairs, Tauriel gasped. The sound of rushing water filled her ears as she gazed at the underground waterfall. It pooled into a small lake, while a slow current pulled it through another opening, most likely leading to a mountain river. The caverns walls were high and glittered as though small stars had been forged into the rock. Smooth, black stone was under their feet, made so by the rushing water during another era.

"Oh, Kili," Tauriel sighed. "It's beautiful."

"Aye, it is." She looked down to him. He was not gazing at the cavern walls or sparkling water before them, but was instead watching her. Taking a hand from his arm, he pressed his lips against her pale knuckles, leaving a smudge of dirt. "Would you like to go in?"

"In?" she asked, confused. "You mean get in the water?"

Kili smiled, already kicking off his boots. "Are you wearing anything under that dress?" She nodded. "Then just wear that. I'm the only one who's going to see you."

Tauriel supposed it made sense. Although she was adamant on keeping their relationship proper this time, there really was nothing to hide from Kili. She _was _pregnant with his son after all and besides, it was likely the water would be able to help soothe her aching bones.

Kili shrugged out of his brown vest as Tauriel brought her hair to her front, turning to provide him a view of her back. "Could you unlace me?"

His rough hands tugged gently at the strings. "The day I say no to that question, shoot me with my own bow."

The dress pooled around her feet in shimmering mass of green fabric. Slipping her bare feet out, Tauriel was left in front of him wearing only breast bindings and the cloth leggings she wore underneath. Turning to face him again, her face grew hot when she saw his dark gaze travel over the length of her body. She realized this was the most of her bare skin that he'd ever seen.

Kili was obviously thinking the same thing.

Their first time had been desperate and quick. Love had been there, but it was not prominent. Desire and fierce passion fueled their bodies in that moment, along with the fear of getting caught. There had been no time for sweetness or savoring the feel of each other's skin. Instead, the necessary articles of clothing had been either pushed aside or pulled away just momentarily. Tauriel remembered Kili didn't even remove his gloves.

"You deserved better," he said suddenly, eyes still traveling over her exposed stomach. "What I did-."

"What _we _did."

"-it wasn't right," he finished solemnly. "I should have taken care of you. I should have done it differently. Found a way to make it better. Instead I took you on those Mahal forsaken ruins-."

"Kili, stop." Tauriel placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look up at her. "I had a say in it too. If I remember correctly, I _asked _you to. We cannot wish it didn't happen, for then we wouldn't have our blessing. We're doing things right this time, just a little late is all."

He smiled, turning slightly to press his lips to her hand. "You know, I _will _marry you one day."

"Oh will you?" she laughed, dropping her hands. Kili winked and began to shrug out of his dark blue tunic. "What makes you so sure I'll accept?"

"Be honest, my love." The fabric fell to ground. Tauriel was suddenly trying very hard to not stare openly at his bare chest. "Would you really say no to this?"

"You're ridiculous," she teased, striding past him to the welcoming water. Kili laughed behind her. Her bare feet padded against the cool stone and the slight mist in the air from the waterfall clung to her skin. The water came right to rock and she sat, preparing to slide in. "Is it cold?"

"Nah," Kili answered, sitting beside her. He was only wearing his trousers. "Before it comes here, it runs by the furnaces. Its nice and warm by the time it comes down that fall."

"Thank goodness," she answered, pushing herself into the heated water. It rose to her waist, but she was sure it would get much deeper if she were to go further out. Kili came in next to her, splashing slightly more than she had. Sinking down into the water, Tauriel sighed happily at the heat against her back. "I had my first back pain today. I decided I don't like it much."

Kili chuckled. "I'm sorry."

Tauriel was only slightly lower than him, for he was standing straight up. Smiling up at his dirt covered face, she laid her pale hands on his forearms. "I think I like you with your shirt off."

"What a coincidence, my lovely winter starlight. I think I like you with your dress off."

Before she could come up with a witty remark, her eyes caught something buried underneath his layer of grime. Raising a wet hand, she rubbed it furiously on his shoulder as her brows furrowed. The skin was rough under her hand, but the black soot soon disappeared and dark symbols were revealed.

"Is that _ink _on your arm?"

Kili glanced down at where she was staring intently at. "Aye."

"You never told me you had a tattoo."

"You never asked," he shrugged. "I have a lot of them."

Tauriel looked at him for a moment, then her hands were shoving his shoulders down fiercely into the water.

"Taur-!" His voice was cut off with a gurgle of bubbles as his head went under. Her hands were everywhere on his skin, rubbing furiously at his back and chest. Finally getting good leverage against the elf, he pushed past her scrubbing hands, spluttering out water. His now soaking wet hair was heavy in front of his face, and he wiped it quickly from his eyes. "What was that…?"

His voice trailed off when he saw her face, eyebrows pulled in curiosity as her fingers trailed the pattern on his shoulder. As if she were trying to memorize them, her hands traced every line of the thick, crisscrossed bars.

"Elves don't mark their skin," she murmured. The broad muscles of his arm twitched under her delicate touch. "Have you had this long?"

Kili nodded. His skin was growing warm under her scrutinizing gaze. "Near a decade. Fili has the same one."

Tauriel's attention moved to one over his heart. It was two words, on top of the other, in a language she didn't understand. The symbols were sharp and bold, not fluid like those in elvish script. "Is this Khuzdul?"

He watched the tips of her fingers press lightly into the letters. "Aye. The top is 'warrior' and the bottom is 'courage.'"

"It suits you," she mumbled. "Does Fili have those as well?"

"Same place, but different words," he told her, but no other explanation came. Tauriel decided to not to press it. Her hands slid up his broad chest, resting at the base of his neck as she looked carefully at the symbols. Kili's hands reached for her in the water. Callused palms held her sides carefully, drawing her close.

"The others?" she questioned softly, her breath caressing his jaw.

"On my back."

"Can I see them?"

"Later," was all he managed before his mouth was descending on hers.

She was always surprised how much she loved the rasp of his scruff of her skin. Leaning heavily into the kiss, Tauriel let her hands grip his well-muscled shoulders. Her fingers curled into his skin and, eager for more, she let her tongue touch the edge of his lips. Something between a growl and moan rumbled in the back of Kili's throat as he opened his mouth for her, sending a wave of warmth to Tauriel's stomach. She was vaguely aware of his arms constricting around her, capturing her against his chest. Their breaths grew labored and rugged. A legging covered calf snuck around his waist in the water.

Kili responded eagerly. Tangling a hand in her damp hair, he pulled her head back to expose her throat. Tauriel gasped for breath, clutching onto the skin of his back as he placed a heated trail down her neck.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he growled against her pale shoulder.

"I do," she breathed, mouth pressed to the thick, black bars on his skin, "because you do the same to me."

Tauriel placed her hand over the words on his chest, thumbing over them with deliberate slowness.

"If I had known my tattoos would put you in this mood," he said in a hoarse voice, pulling back to look her, "I would have shown you a long time ago."

Tauriel laughed, leaning to capture his lips in a lazy kiss. "I like them. They're very…_you_. May I see the others?"

Reluctantly, Kili detangled his arms from around her, turning in the water. The bars and shapes from his shoulder tattoo continued down the left side of his back, fading beneath the edge of the water. As she had with the others, Tauriel trailed her fingers across its outline. Kili gave a noticeable shudder.

Smirking, Tauriel turned to his other shoulder. This one was not large, taking up only a small part of his shoulder blade. It was a bow with an arrow lying above it. When Kili felt her touch that one, he turned his head to talk over his shoulder.

"Fili has a sword there," he commented, "with shield behind it. We have the same one in the middle."

Aligned with neck, but low enough that it would be hidden under the collar of his tunic, was a dragon. The wings were wide, stretching to the edge of the bow and arrow on the right side and the pattern on the left. The tail twisted, hanging down to the middle of his back.

"Dragon sickness runs in our blood," he told her. "We got it as reminder, so we never forget the weakness that we inherited. If we forget about it, it'll overcome us."

"You match your brother," she mussed lightly, examining the bow and arrow closer. "Do you think you'll get anymore?"

"I don't know," he answered, turning to face her again. He reached out and Tauriel settled happily in his arms again. Kili lowered himself further in the water, leaning against the rocky edge as he held her close.

"Do all dwarves get them? Will our son have to?"

Kili smiled into her hair, running his hand down the crimson strands. "No, only warriors and soldiers get them and it's not required."

"Oh." Tauriel snuggled her head under his neck, her long legs laid out on the rocky floor of the small lake. The water was soothing and she was finding sweet solace in Kili's bare arms. "I think our son will be a warrior."

Kili's hands wandered to her front, splaying across her stomach in the water. "Aye. He'll be the best of both races. Your swiftness and agility-."

"And your brawns and power," she finished. "I'll teach him to use duel daggers, you can train him with swords, and we can both teach him about bows. I wonder which he'll like more."

"Depends on which of us he takes after," Kili mussed in her hair. "With my luck, he'll stand a foot above me."

Tauriel snorted, pressing a soft kiss under his jaw. "I'm excited to meet him."

Kili's hands were tracing circles around her belly now, almost labeling the area that would be growing. "We still have a bit longer for that."

"Yes," she agreed, "but I have you to keep me company."

Rising a little bit higher, Tauriel captured Kili's lips once more.

* * *

><p><em>Quel amrun-good morning<em>

_Melamin-my love_

**I adore the idea of matching bro tattoos and Tauriel being "what the heck. You injected ink into your skin?" but finding it 100% sexy. **

***cough cough* Sigrid would love it too *cough cough***

**Some people asked where I get my elf phrases at. Its on my profile **


	9. Tauriel Lied

**This chapter was originally ridiculously long, so I split it in half. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"It was afternoon when I last saw her, my Lord, near two days ago." Caelbes bowed her head respectively as she spoke. "I have not seen her since. I suspected you allowed her to begin training again."<p>

Thranduil smiled and gestured for healer to leave. "Thank you for your information. If there is anything else you remember from that day, anything suspicious of her actions, I would ask you come to me."

Legolas watched, stone faced but nerves rattling, as the elf made to leave his father's throne room. Then, she paused above the steps, turning to face Thranduil once again.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I believe there is something."

Thranduil looked to his son, weighing his reaction, before answering. "Go on."

"She was very curious about sick elves," she explained. "I've never heard such a question before."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her about pregnancy, my Lord," Caelbes told him, looking confused as she thought back to the conversation. "That was the last time I saw her."

Thranduil waved his hand again, signaling the elf's dismissal. Only when they alone, except for the guards, did the king rise gracefully from his wooden throne. Legolas remained in his spot, watching his father carefully.

"I know she is your friend," Thranduil said lowly, facing away from his son, "but it would do you a great deal of good to tell me where she is."

"What has you suspecting I know?" Legolas questioned. "Tauriel is a free spirit. She does as she chooses."

"I know." The words were almost a hiss. "Is it a mere coincidence, my son, that Tauriel was last seen the day you return with a threat against Durin? Do not be a fool, Legolas. She has thrown her allegiance in with the dwarves. You owe her nothing."

Thranduil turned, striking Legolas with a firm gaze that was mixture of his king and father. Shifting under the look, Legolas gave an uneasy breath of air.

"You are a prince among elves," Thranduil continued. "She was nothing but a member of the guard and even that small title she lost. Tauriel abandoned her kingdom to track the dwarves before and it is evident she has done it again. Her kin, her friendship to _you_, is nothing compared to her feeling to those beings. Don't give her respect that she does not hold to you."

Legolas watched his father for a moment, then gave in. "Tauriel gave them the parchment, but her horse was saddled before I returned. She was originally leaving for another reason."

"Was Caelbes the last to see her besides you?"

Legolas nodded. Thranduil paused for a moment, thinking carefully, then it was like the answer was whispered to him. A small, unamused smile formed on his lips and he sunk down into his thrown. An emotionless laugh parted his lips and Legolas's stomach turned at the sound.

"Oh, what a silly child," Thranduil chuckled. "She will not last in that mountain. Thorin Oakenshield will not stand for such an atrocity."

"What atrocity?"

"They will abandon her, as she has done for us. Then, we will have her answer for her crimes. If they do not leave her, if they offer her shelter, we will go to her. After she has time to settle in, of course."

"Father," Legolas pressed. "I do not understand."

"My dear son," Thranduil laughed again. "It seems as though your friend failed to mention just _how _close she became to the black haired archer."

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Kili held her close in the water, while her fingers traced the outline of the newly discovered ink on his body; three <em>long <em>weeks and two days since she fell unconscious on the mountain side, surrounded by the bodies of orcs. Her time in Erebor had been busy, but uneventful.

She had quickly found out the reason Kili didn't want her to help him during the day. Hundreds of blackened, charred remains of the great people of Erebor remained in the underground city. Therefore, while the dwarves worked on making those areas livable by disposing of the bodies, she and Bilbo worked elsewhere. Whether it was storing large quantities of food, caring for the newly acquired animals, or disposing of the moldy, moth eaten furniture in the homes, Tauriel's time was well filled.

She had not been alone with Kili since their stolen moment in the underground lake. Occasionally she saw him in the mornings, but mostly it was a quick conversation in the evening before they both fell into their designated beds utterly exhausted.

"Only a few hours. I promise."

Tauriel smiled at Kili's statement. For the first time in weeks, he wasn't required to spend the day doing heavy labor. Bard was coming to the mountain to discuss trades with Thorin and his nephews, especially Fili since he would one day be king, were expected to participate in the meeting. However, the rest of his day was free, allowing him to fill the time with his crimson haired elf.

"Don't rush your meeting on my account," she chastised as Kili's hands gently caressed her midsection. Just two weeks prior, Kili's child had decided to make itself known. The bump in between her hips, still small enough to be hidden under the fabric of her dress, had pulled Kili's wandering fingers and palms to it ever since she showed him. "Your son will still be here no matter how long it takes. I don't want you upsetting your uncle."

"Aye," Kili agreed, smiling crookedly. "But I don't think I could upset him anymore. You know, that whole laying with an elf thing."

"Ah, yes," Tauriel laughed softly. "How could I forget?"

Kili's laugh echoed across the main hall. The Gates of Erebor were wide open, letting in the early morning sunlight. Fili and Thorin were on the other side of the hall, in deep discussion as they awaited their ally from Dale. Bilbo was there as well, but looking dejectedly at the open gates. The wizard had departed that morning, vague in his reasoning but assuring the dwarves and hobbit he'd be back again.

Tauriel knew Bilbo would miss him very much.

"I'll find you afterwards," Kili told in her, drawing her thoughts away from the hobbit, "and we can do some practicing with our bows."

"That sounds nice," Tauriel said genuinely, placing her hands over Kili's. They were still pressed to her stomach. "It's been far too long since I fired an arrow."

"We can see who the better shot is." Kili winked.

"I may be growing swollen with you child, my Lord," Tauriel smirked, "and out of practice, but I still have the advantage of hundreds of years. I wouldn't question my accuracy."

"We'll see, winter starlight."

There was a noise from the open gates and the couple turned, greeted with the sight of the Lord of Dale entering the hall. Thorin and Fili were immediately greeting him, but Tauriel watched the two girls that flanked the man. Sigrid folded her arms and smiled superiorly at Kili's hands on Tauriel's stomach.

"I knew it," she grinned.

* * *

><p>The rocky terrain was rough and occasionally unstable under Tauriel's feet, but she enjoyed the fresh air and sunlight. The few, scattered trees provided a slight sound of rustling leaves. It was nothing compared to her home forest, but it was enough to soothe Tauriel's ache for nature.<p>

She and the girls had drifted from Erebor and Dale, walking through high boulders and scarce trees as they chatted. Talagor, who wandered the outdoors when he pleased, accompanied them.

"It was only a matter of time," Sigrid said, perched on a smooth rock on the mountain side. Tilda was affectionately rubbing Talagor's nose and whispering kindly to the animal, ignoring the conversation between her sister and the elf. "I wasn't going to say anything though."

"And I thank you for that," Tauriel told her lightly. "It won't matter after another month or so. I won't be able to hide it."

"You shouldn't have to hide the baby," Sigrid argued. "I don't think Kili would want that."

The corners of Tauriel's mouth twitched. "No, he wouldn't," she agreed, coming to sit next to the young woman. "He's completely enamored by the child. He has no shame it comes from a coupling that was out of wedlock."

"You love the child, right?"

"Of course."

"Then, there is nothing wrong," Sigrid assured her. "Kili loves you, you love him, and you both love your child."

"It's more complicated than that." Tauriel leaned her head back, soaking in the warm sunshine as Sigrid took in her words. Tilda's laughter was light and merry amongst the tall, sheer rocks. "Kili thinks everything will work out in the end. I'm not too sure. I don't know if his uncle can be persuaded."

Sigrid nodded. Tauriel had explained the situation on their walk. "He is rather intimidating. I remember when they were all in our house. He was very sullen and…grouchy"

"Yes, but he loves his nephews," she said lightly. "He's only worried for Kili. I think he purposely filled his nephew's schedule after I arrived. We've hardly seen each other since my first couple days here."

"Will the baby be a boy or girl," Tilda called out suddenly from her spot in front of the horse, oblivious to the conversation she'd interrupted. "I want it to be a girl."

"I don't think it will, _mellon_," Tauriel answered cheerfully at the child. "Dwarf babies are often boys. I'll be having a little prince."

"Can we come by to see him?" Tilda pressed. "After he's born? I love babies."

Tauriel stood and went to hug the young girl. "Of course. I'm sure we'll see each other quite a bit before his arrival."

"Good." Tilda absentmindedly stroked the animal as she thought carefully. Tauriel smirked at her seriousness. "I'm glad you came back to be our friend."

"Me too, _mellon_."

In that sweet moment, consisting of Tauriel feeling a rush of love for the small child and Sigrid laughing at her sister, everything suddenly went horribly wrong. A breeze blew over the girls and horse and Tauriel's insides froze. The horse jerked from Tilda's grasp, pounding its hooves into the ground and shifting anxiously. The air grew painfully quiet and Tauriel whipped her head around, searching for movement on the horizon. The maze of sheer rocks they were in hide anything further than ten feet away.

The girls neither smelled nor felt anything. They only saw Tauriel's smile drop and the horse fidget.

"Tauriel," Sigrid said slowly, rising from the rock. "What's wrong?"

Tauriel ignored her question. Thoughts ran faster than light through her mind as she tried to hear, listen to what was approaching. Her pregnancy was limiting her acute senses, however, and fear coursed through her veins. How far had they wandered from the cities? Tauriel wasn't sure. The direction they went made Erebor the closer of the two and Tauriel was suddenly thankful Talagor had followed them.

Although, carrying three riders would make him too slow.

In one fluid motion, Tauriel ripped her bow and quiver from the side of the saddle and grabbed Tilda, practically throwing her onto the back of the horse.

"Get on," she instructed Sigrid firmly. "Quickly."

Sigrid paused and her eyebrows furrowed. "Is something coming?"

Tauriel hooked her quiver around her back. The horse made a jumping motion, eager to run but waiting for its master. "Yes. Ride to Erebor and warn the others."

"No," Sigrid argued. She didn't waver under the elf's fiery stare. "I'm not leaving you. The baby-."

"It was not a suggestion." Tauriel fought the urge to shout at the young woman. The smell reaching her nostrils was familiar and lethal. It would only be a few more minutes before they emerged from the rocks. Sigrid was untrained and unarmed. "Your sister will die if you do not go."

"Not without you. You're pregnant, Tauriel. I'm not leaving you behind."

The smell of rotted flesh and dirty fur grew stronger. Tauriel growled under her breath at the human's defiant glare. "Fine. We'll go together. Get on first."

Sigrid did as she said. After Tauriel agreed to leave with them, she moved quickly and efficiently. Sigrid settled herself behind her sister, then turned waiting for Tauriel to hoist herself up. As soon as she saw the look in Tauriel's eyes, her mouth dropped to shout.

"Tauriel! No!"

It was too late. Tauriel smacked the rear end of the horse, ignoring the screams and shouts from the girls. _"Ama tyelka!" _she bellowed deep, praying for their speed. "_Asca, mellon!"_

Talagor obeyed her command. His hooves thundered on the rocky ground, weaving among the boulders as he headed up the mountain. Tauriel could still hear Sigrid shouting her name. Pushing the noise from her mind, she strung an arrow between her fingertips, turning to wait. Confident breaths came silently from her lungs, slowly steadying the fear for her child. Tauriel knew she had to keep her nerves down. If she worried for her son, she would make a mistake.

After only a couple minutes, a large, growling mouth appeared around the slab of rock. The warg didn't even have a chance to see the elf, before an arrow landed in between its eyes. Preparing her bow again, Tauriel listened as its companions came to investigate.

* * *

><p>Kili and Fili leaned on the massive gates after shaking Bard's hand. True to his word, the meeting had been short with no conflict. Thorin, after coming out of his sickness, had held no ill feelings towards Bard and his children. Kili was sure he even considered the small family his friends.<p>

"Your mountain truly is a marvelous sight," Bard commented, looking up admirably at the gates they were walking out of. "I'm sure you're eager for the return of your kin."

"Aye," Thorin agreed. "It'll be restored to its former glory. You will have to make sure to bring your children again for our next meeting."

"I'm sure they would enjoy it," Bard answered, "but I must decline Bain's offer. He is leaving with a group of merchants traveling to Gondor. He wishes to be a soldier."

"How are his sisters handling that?" Fili questioned. "You are all rather close and Gondor is a long trip."

"Sigrid is upset," Bard replied, "but she won't admit to it. She doesn't wish to worry him before he leaves and Tilda doesn't even realize what he's agreed to do. His father is worried as well, but knows the boy is practically gown. He won't stop him from leaving if he wishes."

Thorin smiled at Bard's response. "That is brave of him. Pass along my praise."

Bard nodded. "I shall. Now speaking of my daughters, do you have any idea what direction they left in?"

Kili pushed away from the gate, looking at Dale on the horizon with the others. "Tauriel wouldn't have gone far with them. Fili and I can go find them and escort the girls home if you allow it."

The Lord of Dale didn't have a chance to answer. A small, distant yell reached the small group. Like an arrow flying through the air, Talagor emerged over a rocky slop, racing down the mountainside to the gates. Tilda was hanging on for dear life to the neck of the animal, face red and sobbing cries loud in the quiet air. Sigrid was yelling, obviously trying to turn the animal around, but Talagor ignored her.

"No no no," Kili muttered. He started running, terror crippling any coherent thoughts. The others were behind him, but it was only a matter of seconds before the horse skidded to stop in front of the dwarves and Bard.

"Where's Tauriel?" Kili demanded.

Talagor stomped repeatedly and Tilda slid from him, running into her father's waiting arms. Nothing could be heard through her sobs. Sigrid was crying as well, but it wasn't in fear as it was for her sister.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, dismounting from the animal's side. Bard was still gripping Tilda, watching the girls with fearful confusion. Talagor was still moving impatiently and Thorin moved to grip the animal's reins.

"What happened?" Bard asked Tilda. Her tearful, incoherent words were muffled through his coat.

"Where's _Tauriel_?" Kili shouted for a second time. He glanced to the rocky slope, but there was no sign of his elf.

Fili grabbed Sigrid, her tears falling heavily as painful gasps escaped her lips. "Tell us, Sigrid! What's wrong?"

The girl held tightly onto the dwarf's arms, looking wildly between the two brothers. "I thought she was coming with us. She-she _lied_ and told the horse something in elvish. I tried-I swear!"

"_Where_?"

"Over that ridge," she said through heavy breaths, pointing to where Talagor came from. "Down the mountain a ways. She and the horse started acting strange."

The horse in question was still pulling against Thorin, backing towards the direction he came. Kili didn't hesitate. Getting tight hold on the saddle, he heaved himself up. He was too short to properly hold on, but he tangled a fist in the mane. Suddenly, he realized he had neither his bow nor sword.

"Give me a dagger," he said quickly to Fili. "I know you've got one on you somewhere."

"I'll do you one better." Fili let go of Sigrid and came to brother, pulling himself up behind him. At the same time, he removed two daggers from behind his jacket and passed one to Kili. "Lets go."

"Hurry!" Sigrid shouted, tearfully as Thorin let go of the reins. Talagor didn't need any prodding or direction. He raced to where he'd come from, straight back to his master. Kili bounced in the saddle, but hissed urges for the horse to go faster.

"Damn smart horse," Fili muttered, clutching his brother's back so he didn't fall. "I think he's worried for her."

"He isn't the only one," Kili growled.

The horse thundered over the ridge and Kili silently prayed to any god or ancestor that might be listening as they disappeared into maze of rocks. Talagor slowed and the brothers simultaneously slid from his back.

"Tauriel!" Kili yelled, his voice echoing off the cliffs and boulders. There was no answer. He hurried into the jagged stone with Fili on his heels. "Where is she? _Tauriel!_"

"Something scared her," Fili said, as he looked carefully around them. "She sent the girls away for a reason."

"She's _pregnant_," Kili hissed. A wave of nausea flooded his stomach. He pushed away the urge to vomit. "She can't move as fast, her stamina is lower…she isn't the warrior she was before."

They rounded a large boulder and froze. Blood splattered the white and grey rocks. The dark, unnatural ooze pooled on the ground, leaking from the bodies of several wargs. Each, except one, had arrows embedded in their skulls. The exception was the cause of most of the blood on the ground. Its throat was slashed. The weapon used to do so was in the bloodied hand of an elf, leaning heavily against a slab of stone.

Tauriel looked unscathed. Her hand holding the weapon she used to cut through a warg's jugular was crimson and there was smear on her cheek, as if she had wiped it at some point. Her bow was at her feet and her quiver hung limp against her. Red hair stuck out at odd angles from the braid in her long hair. She looked completely spent, but Kili let out a long held breath of air.

Tauriel took a deep breath, smiling at the shocked brothers. "It got too close," she explained, holding up the arrow in her bloody hand. "I didn't have time to fire it from my bow."

"You're okay?" Kili demanded, striding past the bodies and ignoring the blood soaking his boots. "Are you hurt?"

Tauriel shook her hand, but she was still breathing heavily. Kili belted the dagger and grabbed her, running a hand over her midsection. "I'm tired," she admitted, clutching Kili against her. Fili was examining the body closest to her. "I'm _very _tired."

"Never again," he said into her chest, looking up at her with frightened eyes. "You can't ever do that again."

"Do what?" She ran her fingers down the long black hair, cupping his cheek with a pale hand. "It was just a scouting pack, but they would have caught up to us if I rode with them."

"I know," Kili's voice trailed off and he shook his head, looking down to her stomach. "I just-I don't want you in another situation like this again. I'm going with you when you leave the mountain, alright?"

She nodded. There was no point in arguing. If Kili didn't put up a fight, the look Fili shot her let her know that _he _would. "At least I got some practicing with my bow in."

"That's not funny," Kili mumbled, glaring at Fili as the blonde dwarf chocked back a laugh. "That's not funny at all."

"C'mon on then," she whispered. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ama tyelka-Agility prayerspell**_

_**Asca-hurry**_

_**Mellon-friend**_

**Anyone catch the fact Fili got on a horse? After complaining about how much he didn't like them? I'm addicted to this brotp guys. **

**Any who, you'll get the rest of this *scene* in a few days!**


	10. Beads and Arguments

**On this episode of "Kili and Tauriel like to make my chest explode" you get some lovely Kiliel time, a beautiful argument, and brotherly love.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Striding through the wide gates, Kili reluctantly let go of Tauriel's hand as Bard's daughters threw themselves at the elf. It was easy to see the weariness in her features. She'd been quiet and still on Talagor during the short ride back to the mountain and Kili silently wondered how hard she had fought in those precious minutes that she'd been alone. However, although her smile was tired, Tauriel's eyes were bright as she tiredly hugged the girls back. Sigrid was telling her off, although happy tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but Kili wasn't listening to her exact words.<p>

Just a little ways away inside the hall, Thorin, Bilbo, and a few other dwarves who heard the commotion were waiting. Bilbo and Oin went to Tauriel, who was now talking kindly with Bard, but the others approached the brothers.

"Wargs." Fili answered their un-asked question. "They had no riders."

"Blasted devils," Dwalin muttered heatedly. "What are they doing coming so close to us in daylight?"

Kili said nothing. He still wasn't on good terms with the older dwarf.

"She killed them all?" Thorin asked, looking over Kili's shoulder. He could hear Tauriel talking softly behind them, answering anxious questions from Bilbo. "How many?"

"There were six bodies," Fili said, when nothing came from his brother. "One got pretty close."

"Six wargs," Thorin repeated heatedly under his breath. "Bard's daughters are lucky to be alive; lucky the she-elf thought quickly."

"All four of them are lucky," Kili muttered, looking over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the flaming hair. He felt anxious, too nervous. Obviously he was beyond relieved that Tauriel was unharmed, but the reality of Azog's plan was hitting him full force. His hands shook slightly and beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he swallowed his rattling nerves. "It was too close."

"Hey," Fili said quietly, grabbing his forearm. "She's alright. Not a single scratch on her. You need to calm down."

"Listen to your brother, Kili." Thorin's voice was deep as he watched Tauriel over his nephew's shoulder. "She-elf!"

Tauriel stopped talking to Bilbo midsentence and turned to face the group of dwarves. Her smile faltered when she caught sight of their grave stares. Slightly pushing the girls to their father, she smooth down her skirts before approaching them. Kili noticed the smear of blood was still on her cheek.

"My Lord," she nodded politely to Thorin. She stood close to Kili, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist as she spoke. Although he only came to her shoulder, Tauriel leaned into his hold, giving away her exhaustion once again.

"You are unharmed?"

"Yes," Tauriel replied. "They did not touch me."

"That was brave of you," he continued, glancing to Bard holding the girls while he spoke with Bilbo and Oin. "Not too many can face a pack on their own and even fewer would do it voluntarily."

"It was the right thing to do," she said shorty. "Common humaneness does not need to be applauded."

Kili, who'd been prepared to respond to whatever cruel comments his kin would throw out, was pleasantly surprised. Dwalin said nothing and Thorin only nodded at her statement.

"Very well. Go rest. The stress of fighting is not good for those expecting."

Tauriel cocked her head, the corners of her lips tugging upwards. "No, it's not."

Kili was quiet while she said bid farewell to everyone, joking with Fili and kissing the girls cheeks. He didn't say a word while Bilbo scolded her on her recklessness or Oin directed her to not strain herself for the rest of the day; _many_ days if she could manage it, but Kili even knew that was a long shot.

It wasn't until the door to Kili's chambers shut behind them and Tauriel sat on the bed, sighing and splaying a hand on her stomach that he finally spoke.

"Come here," he said softly, standing in front of her. With the sleeve of his coat, he wiped at the drying blood on her cheek. She smiled, leaning into his touch as she had when he held her, breathing slowly and closing her eyes.

"You're mad," she whispered, "but I'm not apologizing."

"I'm not mad at you." When the blood was gone, he shrugged out of the coat, leaving himself in a tunic. Throwing it across the room, he went to kneel on the bed next to her. Tauriel opened her eyes and watched him carefully. "I'm mad at what happened."

"You shouldn't doubt me." Tauriel brought a piece of hair to her front, stringing it between her fingertips as Kili watched. "Dark events are taking place. We do not have the luxury of living in complete safety. I'm more than capable of defending myself."

"I know that." Kili gently took the hair from her, making small braid while he spoke. "I just wish you didn't have to."

"Well, after today I doubt you or your brother will let me go anywhere alone," she grumbled. Kili smirked, his fingers still quickly braiding. "So, I'm sure my defending days are over for a while."

"Nah," Kili chuckled. "You'll find some trouble to keep yourself busy. You always do."

"You talk as if I ask for trouble. I don't go looking for it."

"You sat with a prisoner for _hours_ talking about stars and fire moons, tracked a group of prisoners knowing your king wouldn't be pleased, then chose to remain in a town destined to be filled with dragon fire just to heal a dwarf."

"Are you telling me you're trouble?" Tauriel smirked.

"You're asking me that while you are unmarried and pregnant with my child." Kili continued braiding and looked up at her with a wink. "Winter starlight, you _know _I'm trouble." He paused and dug around in his pocket for a moment. "It's a miracle you've stayed with me this long."

"Oh, _Melamin_," she laughed. "I may not ask for trouble, but I found it the day that spider tried to drag you away. I think I may be stuck with it now."

"Good." Kili withdrew his hand from his pocket, grasping several intricately carved beads. He began to braid them into the small strand of hair. "I had this all planned out, you know. It was going to be really romantic, but the wargs ruined it."

"Ruined what?" Tauriel looked between his hands, weaving the beads in quickly, and his crooked smile. "What did you plan?"

"I was going to wait until after you had some practice with your bow," he continued. "Then I had this whole speech and we would still be out when the stars came out. You would have liked it."

Her smile faltered. "Liked what?"

"My courting proposal of course. These are courting beads I'm putting in."

Tauriel's pulse pounded loudly in her ears as the breath caught in her throat. Courting beads? It was a practical idea but one she never imagined could happen to her. She might have been having his child, but Tauriel thought customs and traditions didn't apply to the relationship they had.

Kili smiled at her reddening cheeks. "Figured we might as well get married before our son gets here. Don't want to send the wrong message."

"You-you want to get married?" Tauriel asked softly,

Kili paused, finally looking at her in the eye. "I told you I did. Did you think I was joking? I like to tease, love, but that's a bit extreme, even for me."

"I didn't think we actually could!" she gasped. "Can we?"

He smiled, stringing in the last bead, before answering. "Of course we can. Fili has enough of a title he can do it if no one else will. I told you Tauriel, I'll follow you anywhere."

"Kili, I'd like nothing more than to be your wife."

"Good," he shrugged, "because the beads are already in your hair. You can't really say no."

Without hesitating, Tauriel leaned forward, grasping the sides of his face as she molded her lips to his. Kili laughed against her mouth, breathing in her warm scent. He raised himself high on his knees without breaking their kiss, leaning against her until Tauriel laid out on the bed before him.

"You know my feet hang off the edge," she giggled as his mouth trailed from the corner of her mouth to her jaw.

"I'll make us a new one," he said, moving to the smooth skin of her neck. He nosed a long strand of red hair away from her shoulder, pressing kisses there as well. His hand moved down her sides, kneading and grasping until they came to her stomach. He pulled away then, holding himself up on his elbows as he gazed at her midsection. The dress balled in his fists strained against her stomach, exposing the small bump.

"This is the first time we've been alone for weeks," he mumbled. Looking up, he caught her smiling at him. "Can I see it?"

Tauriel didn't argue. In no time at all, the dress was tossed aside and forgotten. Kili straddled her thighs, running his hands across the exposed skin of her stomach and tracing the bump. Now that it wasn't hidden beneath layers of fabric, it seemed more prominent; more real.

"My dress coming off when we're alone is becoming a habit," Tauriel said softly. Kili chuckled, leaning down, pressing his lips to the rounded skin. His stubble scratched her, but Tauriel didn't mind. In fact, she thought it was nice feeling. "I'm not sure how appropriate that is."

"You were attacked by wargs, winter starlight. Let me worship your _alive _body a little longer." Kili pressed light kisses from her stomach to the edge of her breast bindings. Then he leaned forward to rub his nose against hers. "Besides, we're getting married and this is the first time I've seen our son. I think it's very appropriate."

"Of course you do." She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair as he put his chin on her chest, keeping his weight off her stomach by leaning on his elbows. The courting beds hung from her hair and were cool against her skin. "Do the beads mean we're promised to each other?"

He nodded. "Aye. You're officially stuck with me."

"Drat. I suppose we have a wedding to plan now."

"I suppose so." Kili leaned into her touch, pressing a kiss to the inside of her palm. "I bet my uncle will be our most excited guest."

Tauriel laughed and rolled her eyes, an act that was becoming quite frequent the longer she stayed with the dwarves. "Oh Valar. That'll be an issue, won't it?"

"Don't worry about it now, love." Kili pulled away from her and flopped on the bed beside her. Tauriel turned to face him, burying herself into the furs and pillows. "Oin will be after my head if I don't let you rest."

As if she was confirming his statement, Tauriel yawned and arched her back, wincing at the soreness. "You know, I've never slept this much in my life."

"I believe you." Kili grabbed one of the heavy furs, dragging it over her half-clothed body as he spoke. "I would also like to point out you're falling asleep in my bed. Weren't you against that?"

"I'm against the acts that tend to occur in a bed when it's shared," she mumbled into the pillow, her eyes already fluttering closed. "Besides, I'm too tired to walk down the hallway."

Kili grinned, settling himself beside her on top of the furs. With it being the middle of the day, he was nowhere near being tired, but Tauriel had been exhausted since her run in with the wargs. He leaned against the headboard, slinging arm over her head and she scooted closer to him.

"I guess it doesn't matter now," she said softly against his tunic. "Since we're getting married."

"We'll wait," Kili assured her, pressing his lips to her hair. "We'll wait for our wedding night, no matter how many nights you spend in my bed between now and then."

Tauriel didn't say anything, but Kili felt her sleepy smile.

* * *

><p>"I don't care if you're <em>King of the entirety of Middle Earth! <em>You cannot tell me what to do!"

Kili wandered into the mead hall, following the sounds of shouts and raised voices. Entering the wide archway, he was greeted with a humorous sight. Thorin and Bard were nowhere to be seen, but Bilbo and the rest of the dwarves sat at one of the long tables. Tilda accompanied them, speaking excitedly with Nori and Ori.

However, the shouts were coming from different source. Sigrid stood, with her fists placed firmly on her waist. Her face was flushed and strands of hair were coming loose from her braid. Narrowed, dangerous eyes were aimed at his brother, who stood a few feet in front of her with his hands clenched at his sides.

Fili replied heatedly to Sigrid's outburst and Kili slid on the bench next to Bilbo, watching the fight from the corner of his eyes with the others.

"Ah, hello Kili," Bilbo said quietly. "How's Tauriel?"

"She's sleeping," Kili answered absentmindedly as Sigrid took a dangerous step towards his brother. "What's going on here?"

"Well, Bard and Thorin decided defense tactics needed to be discussed," Bilbo explained. "I think the warg attack set them on edge. Anyway, he left the girls here and I believe Sigrid made a comment about protecting her family, which Fili replied wouldn't be necessary. That then led to-."

"Am I expected to sit around and let the men do the saving, then?" Sigrid practically screamed. Kili was impressed. Fili didn't even flinch. "Because I'm a woman, I'm not allowed to protect those I care about?"

"Yes!" Fili growled, to which Sigrid's mouth dropped angrily. "I'm _so_ glad you understand!"

"I see," Kili whispered. "Well, I'm just going to-."

Before he could raise himself from his seat and return to his room with a sleeping elf, Sigrid raised a hand and jabbed finger his direction.

"Kili didn't yell at Tauriel and she defended me and my sister while pregnant!"

"Um, I don't want to be apart-."

"That's different!" Fili shot a look to his brother as he spoke. "Tauriel is capable of defending herself. You, on the other hand, are not. You'd just get yourself hurt if you tried anything. People would be worried about you and unable to fight properly."

Kili froze, unsure if he was allowed to leave or not, watching the heated exchange between the two. It'd been a long time since he'd seen Fili lose his temper so easily and he was a little in awe at Sigrid's determination. Not to mention her bravery at practically shouting in the Prince of Erebor's face.

"Then _teach me_!" Sigrid angrily wiped tendrils of hair from in front of her face. "I don't want to be useless! I don't want to be a liability! Help me fight!"

"Fine!"

_"__Fine!" _She stalked past Fili, heatedly reaching out and grasping Tilda's forearm. "C'mon, Tilda. Let's find Da." The hall was quiet except for their departing steps and no one, not even Fili, missed the glare she shot to him over her shoulder as they departed.

No one spoke for what felt like several minutes. Fili finally stopped glaring at where the sisters disappeared and turned to face the table, his brow knitted in confusion. "I'm not exactly sure what just happened."

Kili moved from the table, coming to stand with his brother. "I think you agreed to give her fighting lessons." Fili made a noise like a growl, angrily running hand through his hair as he stalked away from the group. Kili quickly caught up with him, keeping along with his heated walk. "Is that a bad thing?"

"If I teach her to fight, she'll _want _to fight."

"I don't want Tauriel fighting, not while she's with child," Kili confessed. "But when the baby's born, you and she are the only ones I'd want watching my back during a good battle. Sigrid could become a pretty good warrior. She definitely has the temper for it."

"It's not that I don't think she can," Fili groaned as they rounded a hallway. He was headed for the training hall. "I don't want her to. She doesn't need to be fighting."

"Sigrid obviously thinks differently."

"I think today really bothered her." Fili glanced at his brother as he spoke. "That's what brought all of this on."

Kili snorted. "She was nearly attacked by wargs. I'd be concerned if she _wasn't _bothered by that."

"Not that," his brother argued, shaking his head. "She didn't like Tauriel seeing her as helpless, sending her off with a child. I think she felt guilty."

"You could try talking with her," Kili suggested. "You know, asking if she's alright instead of yelling at her."

Entering the separate hall, Fili said nothing as he grabbed a pair of swords from a long rack. He pitched one to his brother, who caught it with ease and tossed the weapon between his hands. Kili, who was only wearing a tunic on top, waited as his brother shrugged out of his coat.

"I'm taking it you're done with talking about woman?" Kili laughed as Fili twirled the sword.

"For a lifetime."

"You know, I was planning on going back to-."

"Think about the wargs," Fili interrupted him, watching Kili's smile falter. "That one got pretty close to your she-elf, didn't it? She had to slice it open with an arrow. Too bad you weren't there to do anything about it."

Fili laughed, raising his sword to defend the heavy blow of Kili's weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh. Fili and Kili are just the cutest things ever. Poor Sigrid. All she wants to do is kick some booty like her elf bff.<strong>


End file.
